An unexpected identity
by Elein88
Summary: Gandalf is afraid of the help of Bilbo won't be enough for the mission Thorin expects carry out, so he decides to go for looking for someone else. The magician suspects that the dwarf king won't accept the help of an adventurous woman, in spite of her skill, but he has a plan for change him his opinion. ThorinxOC
1. Chapter 1: Iriel

Hi everyone! ^^

This is my first translation into English. I'm not very good at English and it's very difficult for me to translate my literary style in another language. So I apologize in advance for the mistakes.

I will be thankful for any advice or correction.

This is the first chapter of my fic "Una identidad inesperada" **/s/9031571/1/Una-identidad-inesperada**

I hope enjoy it!

* * *

***~~~~~~~ CHAPTER 1: IRIEL ~~~~~~~***

Gandalf knew that Thorin wouldn't allow a woman to join his Company. Even when this woman had shown her skill on the fight in numerous adventures, although she had taken back treasures from inhospitable places evading the security of so many guards without being discovered, although she was so astute and stealthy that not many in Middle Earth knew her existence. No, he never recognizes her, unless he sees her deeds with his own eyes.

But Gandalf had a plan and for that he travelled to those wild hillsides when she had her hiding place. After a long trip, soon he discerned that precipitous entrance. It was a little cave in the mountainside, whose entrance was partially covered for the water of the waterfall which fell with strength over a crystalline lake. A leafy vegetation spread out both sides of the impressive fountainhead, climbing the mountain, which contributed to hide even more the entrance of this strange place. Not one of the visitors, who went into these lands once in a while, had never suspected the presence of someone living in this hide refuge. Fortunately, Gandalf really knew it.

To arrive to the entrance, he stopped to explore around. It didn't seem that any creature were in the nearby places, with the exception of the little animals which lived there. He spun round to the mountain and gave three little bangs over the rock with his walking stick. After receiving no response, he raised his walking stick to the waterfall and the water began to move to one side, allowing a little opening which let cross the magician without becoming wet. After leaving the waterfall behind, he went into the cave. In spite of being in a place so hidden, the lair was very good light up for the light of the day, which it strained through little holes strategically digged in the walls of the mountain.

The refuge was decorated with furnitures made from wood and stone. In the walls there were some items hanged with pride, they had been achieved during her adventures. Gandalf recognized a little glass that himself had given her as a reward for her help, years ago. Animal's skins, horns, crystal plants, amulets and maps, they were some of the items which decorated the walls and shelves carefully organized. In one of the curves of the bottom, he could see the rest of a bonfire with the ashes still burning. Definitely, Iriel wasn't at home, but she neither walked away, so he decided lie back in one of the armchair and wait her smoking from his long pipe.

The smoke seeped through all the corners of the cave, adopting curious shapes. The magician didn't have to wait more time, because a figure appeared to the other side of the waterfall. The figure stayed several seconds without moving, analising the fact of someone had discovered her lair and got into it. Finally, with a happy voice, she said through the water:

"I would recognize that smoked figures in anywhere of the world, also the smell of your favourite herb reports you. I don't know any other people enthusiastic about this North's herb so strong, friend Gandalf" and moving aside the water's curtain with an improvised umbrella made from oaken's leaves, got inside barely wet.

Then Gandalf got up to see her better, they hadn't seen each other many years ago, but the magician remembered very well this fearless creature. Iriel was the daughter of a human woman and an adventurer halfling who dared to settle in the men's lands. The mix of both races created a young woman with long straight dark hair with eyes so crystalline that the most people had ever seen them couldn't decide if they were grey or blue like the water which flowed over the mountain. The fusion of the human and halfling races had made her height like the dwarf's height, of course without any characteristics belonging to the dwarves, because not one blood of them flowed in her veins. She wore dark leather trousers with leather boots under knees. A brown bodice was fitted around her figure until the cleavage, showing a subtle aperture on it. Under it, she wore a shirt lavender coloured which covered her arms completely. A tired green cape was held around her neck and was falling until her ankles. She took off the hood when went into the cave. Gandalf observed her black belt, on it there were a couple of daggers next to her favourite weapon. Her weapon usually went unnoticed, hidden in its mysterious mechanism. In spite of its harmless appearance, Gandalf knew that it was a swift and letal weapon, especially under Iriel's hands. It has been baptized by herself as 'Memphis: the Cutting Spiral"

After inspected at each other for a few seconds Iriel ran happily to embrace the old magician.

"What brings you to these distant lands?" She asked curiously.

"I have come to propose you an adventure."

"Adventures? Long ago I left the life of bounty hunter. This place has everything I need, sorry Gandalf, I have no intention of returning" replied while a touch of nostalgia in his eyes was drawn.

"I'm sure you'll change your mind when you hear what I have come to offer."

Iriel gesture looked at him suspiciously, the magician knew very well choose his words and almost always got what he wanted.

"I know you promised your parents you'd leave this life that caused them so much worry when you reach the hobbit adulthood" said sitting back down on the couch, Iriel nodded, a couple of years it had reached 33 "but I can not believe your adventurous heart has really surrendered."

Iriel sighed, the Istari was right, as usual. Since childhood she had devoured all the books that were available to her, soaking up the greatest stories of Middle Earth. She knew a lot of legends and songs, but not enough to know, she needed to live them. When she was 18 she ran away from home and joined a group of hunters who met in a tavern. So she learned to defend herself and escape from danger. Gradually her skills improved and became a fearless bounty hunter. For 15 years she had lived intensely every minute of her life wondering if it would be the last. Repeatedly exposed her life to serious danger and learned not to be afraid of death, but her parents suffered a lot for her. On one of the occasions when she returned home she discovered that her parents had contracted a serious disease that had no cure. On their deathbed made her promise to abandon her reckless adventures to fulfill the adulthood, they felt it was time to grow up and start worrying about getting a peaceful and lasting life. On her birthday she felt like a little part of her died inside along with the memory of her parents, but she kept her promise and withdrew to the mountains. She had promised to have a quiet life and that's not going to happen within the walls of the noisy and busy city of her family. She needed to be near forests, streams, wind and mountains. Found the perfect place to go unnoticed behind a lonely waterfall and there she had moved all her belongings. It had been two years so quiet and boring, although she felt that something was missing, she had begun to get used to this life and the feeling that her parents would be watching from somewhere with a smile on his face was all that needed to continue. But now this old magician was about to ignite that spark in his heart that had cost both off.

"Your parents worked hard to achieve a peaceful and safe life and ¡for Valar! I don't blame them for wanting the same for you. But since I met you I knew you were destined for something more" the words of Gandalf approached the underbelly of Iriel, he paused to take one last puff of his pipe "and so do you" again stopped to remove smoke that rose drawing a big circle "If you follow me on this adventure and we're successful, you'll never have to worry about the promise you made in the tomb, you'll find a life for you without breaking your word"

Iriel bit his lip and turned her back to the magician. She didn't think there could be a balance between her desires and those of their parents. After a long silence from his mouth came out two words:

"I hear you."

The magician showed a small smile of triumph.

"I'm sure you still remember the stories you used to read younger" The magician coughed before continuing to provide the appropriate solemnity to the valuable information that would reveal "Far to the East, beyond the mountains and rivers it rises a Lonely Mountain."

Gandalf approached Iriel attracted to her words as the magician unrolled an old map of his pocket and taught her.

"Erebor" Iriel said breathlessly to remember one of their favorite legends of her childhood.

"Dwarfs are determined to regain their land."

"I believed that a dragon had occupied the Lonely Mountain expelling all dwarves and since then no one had dared to approach back to that place."

"I see that you remember well, Smaug has spent decades guarding the majestic treasure of the Erebor's kingdom"

"And after all this time away from home, why do they want it back now?"

"The dwarves have interpreted omens and say it's time. When birds of Erebor want to return the beast kingdom will end Several have seen crows returning to the mountain."

"Dawn! Is this the prediction? I don't think that watch a few birds on the horizon means that the great dragon has fallen."

"It is possible, but the dwarves are convinced that would be a big mistake to miss this opportunity. Durin's heir is determined to regain his throne and has recruited other twelve dwarves willing to give their lives for this company."

"Are only 13? ? 13 dwarves to fight a dragon? Is that all their help?"

"Well also have the wisdom of the old magician and the ability of an intrepid hobbit that I recommended myself" - and winking at Iriel added - "and now I hope they have the skills of a second halfling."

Iriel resented that comment on her, the only features hobbit she had were her pointed ears and her small stature.

"I'm only half-hobbit"

The magician smiled "That's more than enough to move deftly unseen, and I'm sure you get the dragon not recognize the smell either, which will lead the group of dwarves"

"Who is the other hobbit?" Asked while still looking at the map.

"Mr. Bilbo Baggins" Iriel indifference gestured to indicate that sounded nothing that name. "Oh, I do not know him, he lives in the Shire, far removed from any of your relatives. He's a hobbit with a fairly common sense and a homely personality, but also the Tuk's blood runs through his veins. Yes, this little man hasn't shown what it's worth yet, I'm sure even he doesn't know yet" Muttered aloud although it seemed he was talking to his own thoughts.

"And the thirteen dwarves?"

"Let's see, we have Óin, Glóin, Dwalin, Balin, Ori, Nori, Dori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur ... " Iriel had already made a mess of names in my head and repented of having asked - " younger Kíli and Fíli and finally the leader of the Company: Thorin Oakenshield."

"Is he the heir of Durin? The ... 'King Under the Mountain' "- said trying to remember the stories of this forgotten city.

"That's right. Thorin has suffered exile of his people and has worked hard to give them a new home in the Blue Mountains. It is a brave warrior who has lived the fall of his lineage, a direct descendant of the former king, now bears a great responsibility to take back what was taken from them. I'm sure he will be a great king and not make the mistakes of his grandfather"

Iriel knew some rumors that the old king Thrór had been consumed for the greed of his own treasure and this greed had attracted the dragon condemning the city of Erebor. She did not know much about the rest of the family, but she knew that the dwarves had gone through great hardship since.

"It's okay Gandalf, you've convinced me. I accept accompany to the Lonely Mountain, I've never seen a dragon and would be a good story to tell my descendants, if we get out alive of this suicide mission. I hope it can serve as an aid Memphis" Said stroking the unique weapon slung belt that had saved her life on many occasions. "When do we leave"

"The clock is ticking and the sooner we put in better way. But there is one problem that still I haven't told you."

They sought to confront a dragon which had burned whole armies with his breath counting only with the help of 13 dwarves, a hobbit and a magician. She doesn't believe any other problem that the magician had forgotten to mention could further worsen the situation, but listened intently.

"Thorin is played a lot in this mission so he is a bit suspicious of people who doesn't know. It is also quite stubborn in some ways ..." Gandalf did not quite know how to deal with the situation "I have thought of a plan to make you earn his trust gradually"

Iriel listened attentively what the magician was proposing. When the magician had finished Iriel could not hide his thoughts with a mixture of surprise and displeasure. The magician insisted it was the best solution and left pondering as he went to fetch his horse.

Although she doesn't like the proposal was true that some of her interior told her it could be weird and fun. The magician was proposing something she had never done. A challenge. Yes, she loved the challenges. While returning Gandalf set out to prepare for the adventure. She put her lighter clothes in a leather bag with some personal items. Also involved in various foods and flasks another backpack with some herbs that may be useful later. Was finishing putting her things when the magician returned to strike the rock with his walking stick to indicate that he was ready. Iriel came dragging her luggage. Seeing the magician gave him a mischievous smile.

"Okay, I can try but no promises. I guess it will be fun"

The magician descended the slope to reach his horse was loaded with all their belongings.

"I guess we get another mount for you in a nearby town"

"Oh no, don't worry about it, I still have my trusty horse," Iriel said, and lifted two fingers to her lips, emitting a powerful whistle. Soon, a small silver horse appeared, galloping through the trees. His long mane was like Iriel's eyes. It was smaller than the horse on which rode Gandalf but bigger than a pony. This loyal companion had accompanied Iriel during the past five years riding as fast as the morning breeze. After greeting her horse Iriel began loading her things into it. Then Gandalf broke a chest of his horse's back and showed it to his new traveling companion. Iriel looked the contents, it seemed that Gandalf had seen to get everything she'll need.

"We have already entertaining enough. It's time to start this adventure" And giving it use the contents of the trunk, got into his silver saddle and Iriel rode with Gandalf to their new destination.


	2. Chapter 2: Rhein

I'm very grateful for your reviews, follows and favourites. It really makes me very happy *o*

I'm going to carry on the translation as better as I can with my best effort.

Here I offer you the next chapter. I hope enjoy it!

* * *

***~~~~~~~ CHAPTER 2: RHEIN ~~~~~~~~***

They rode for several days until they reached the village where Gandalf had arranged to meet the dwarves.

"When I left them we arranged to meet in that inn after nine days", he pointed a small house with a drawing of a ram on the door "we arrived just in time."

They came to see the place better. Doors and windows were wooden and the worn grey facade gave it a rustic look. On one side was a small shed for travelers mounts. Gandalf spotted the background a group of fourteen ponies, confirming the arrival of the dwarves.

"The sensible thing is that I first meet with them while you take care of the horses. Go into the inn after ten minutes and go to the second floor, there is a large enough room apart from the rest and to treat our issues."

Gandalf left her the care of the mounts as he headed for the door of the inn. At the bottom was the tavern where most travelers were taking a break to cool their throats, while the top floor was for the rooms. At the back of the tavern were the dwarves, some of them in the bar and others sitting at a long table. Some talked serenely while others drank their beer mugs and joked with food. Bilbo was smoking his pipe as he looked anxiously through the window, waiting for his old friend, who had gotten into this adventure still was not convinced, returned with good news. Thorin was chatting with Balin when he noticed the presence of the magician. Bilbo saw it too, which made him a long puff of his pipe and released slowly with a sigh of relief. Gandalf went first to talk to the landlord to ask for the keys to the large upper room to which he had referred. Fortunately there were no other large group stayed in place so that the room was free. Gandalf waved his cane as he walked to the stairs. Thorin looked nodded and rose, the twelve dwarves and Bilbo followed him. Some of them did so reluctantly because they were having fun down there, but they left their jars with the hope of returning to finish them after a while. When dwarves came, Gandalf was waiting against the wall. On the first floor were most of the rooms, including ones who had booked, but the second floor rooms available some more appropriate for other purposes, as the conversation that they would perform. Gandalf led them to a large room at the end of a corridor and closed the door behind him. In the center of the room was a long table with chairs around it. As was natural, there weren't chairs for everyone, so the dwarves settled seats improvising as best they could with what they found there. Thorin sat in the center with Balin and Dwalin and the magician was placed right in front of them, his back to the door. Gandalf returned to Thorin his map, who kept it carefully next to the key of Erebor. All onlookers watched the magician without daring to break the silence. Finally was Thorin who formulated the questions in a deep and authoritative voice.

"Well? What are the news you bring us? Did you find what you were looking for?"

All eyes were focused on the magician, who nodded wearily.

"We have a long journey full of unknown dangers yet. You managed to gather a group of brave and loyal warriors with very different qualities, but I'm afraid of that is not enough. So I decided to find someone else for our mission, someone experienced and had been instructed to recover treasures in the past", said addressing each of these. Thorin tensed when listened the word 'treasures' "and after much soul searching I came to the conclusion that the best person to help us in this endeavor would be a bounty hunter."

"A bounty hunter?" Thorin asked him visibly upset. "Have you talked about our plan to a villain?" The rest of the dwarves began to murmur among themselves.

"It didn't mind you when you asked me for getting a looter" He said looking Bilbo, the rest of the looks also focused on him, who under his head uncomfortable.

"That was different. The bounty hunters working only for their own benefit, not accountable to anyone. No matter who they follow or what they ask in order to get their reward. How do we know that will not betray us to get the treasure?" He sounded increasingly angry and his eyes scanned the face of the magician in search of some hidden information that would have revealed yet.

"My suspected friend, no one will take your people what is theirs. The person that I have gotten is confidence, I give you my word that won't betray us."The rest of the dwarves seemed convinced magician's words because he had never failed them, but Thorin kept his piercing gaze on him.

"And what will earn for himself helping us?"

Then three shots were heard coming from the door, all present were startled. Gandalf smiled and got up to open the door.

"I think you can ask him yourself" the door opened, giving way to an unknown figure "I present to Rhein, our new ally."

All dwarves watched in silence the outline of his new partner. Gandalf was disguised Iriel as a mighty warrior. She wore a pointed helmet that concealed her face, leaving an opening for her eyes, which were partially covered by her fringe, the only visible sign of her hair because the rest was collected inside the helmet. Just below the eyes, there was a slightly silver mesh that connected the helmet to the height of the ears and down to his neck concealing the lower half of his face. Gandalf had chosen this piece for Iriel could eat and drink ahead of the dwarves without exposing her face. A rigid leather jacket wrapped her body, hiding his feminine shapes, giving her a squared and straight body. Below it there was a thick gray shirt with long sleeves and metal bracers on his forearms. Also she wore dark gloves cut at the end of her fingers. Iriel had bothered to cut and get dirty her nails to make their hands looked more masculine. At the bottom she wore baggy pants and brown leather boots covered with hair that reached to below the knees. All she had been able to keep from her clothes were the worn coat and the belt with their weapons.

Iriel bowed slightly as she entered. Everybody watched him with curiosity without suspecting the trick. She also wanted to have a look at their new fellow travelers, but when she looked up she ran into some intense and piercing blue eyes that seemed to look for an opening within her thoughts. This feeling made that a small discharge travelled across her body feeling a shiver. Thorin's gaze would be a problem that would have to continue to face later. Gandalf closed the door behind her and said she could approach the rest of the group.

He took advantage of this moment to take a quick glance at all present. At first she sought her fellow hobbit was sitting on a box in a corner of the room. His eyes betrayed how uncomfortable he felt among many dwarves and his appearance was considerably away from being a warrior or a looter. Only Gandalf knew why he had chosen him, she was sure there would be a good reason for it, the Istari never acted without a reason. Beside him there were two very handsome young dwarves with naughty face that smiled mischievously, one blonde and one brown. They should be Fíli and Kíli. Gandalf had accurately described all dwarves during their trip, so she thought would be able to identify them all. The dwarves were in the habit of braiding their hair themselves, each one with a different and characteristic style which made easier to differentiate his thirteen companions. Learning the names of each one had been more complicated, Iriel had been practicing with them along the way as a tongue-twister that ended up dominating them. It was time to test her memory.

In the opposite corner of the room she looked at one of the dwarves sitting on the windowsill. He wore a funny hat and his gesture reflected sympathy. That should be Bofur. Below the window was a chubby dwarf sitting on the floor, Gandalf had not exaggerated when he spoke of the remarkable Bombur's overweight. Beside him stood a dwarf frowning at her, what the heck was in his head?, An axe? Oh god ... Iriel believed that Gandalf was kidding when he described Bifur, the dwarf who only spoke in _khuzdul_, the language of the dwarves, but now she could see with her own eyes that it was true. Beside him, on one end of the table, were three dwarves on an old trunk that barely had room for all three could reaffirm their asses. In the center of the three was one with the braided beard around his face, giving it a gentle and friendly appearance, Dori should be sitting with his two brothers. To his right was the little brother, Ori, she recognized him for his haircut and his baby face. Ori was looking at her with the crooked mouth while was trying not to fall off the trunk, just as his two brothers had barely left space. Across was Nori. Iriel had to make an effort not to laugh as his crest and braided beard reminded him of a large starfish detail that seemed pretty funny considering that this tough race rarely away from the mountains.

At the opposite end of the table, near Bilbo, had another couple of dwarves, this time sitting in chairs. One of them had curled hair and beard braids consisted of two curved upwards. He held a twisted trumpet with one hand. Gandalf had warned her that Óin was a little deaf. Next to him was a brown-orange haired dwarf with numerous trim his beard. It was his brother Glóin, who had ventured into this mission with the hope of a prosperous future for the younger generation, among whom was his son Gimli. Finally focused on the center of the table where three figures were watching barely moving. To the right was the most aged dwarf of the Company. The years had completely grayed Balin's hair and his face softened emanating wisdom and patience. On the other side stood a burly figure with arms crossed over his chest. His face hardened his look like a fierce warrior and the tattoos on his hands and his head helped to reinforce this image. Dwalin's hands covered with iron fists. And finally, in the center of the table between this disparate pair of brothers, was the leader of them all: Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thrór, the legitimate King Under the Mountain. No one could deny that he had the regal bearing of a king. Despite the years and the suffering of his people should have taken a toll on him, he still had that look authoritative nobody dared to contradict. When Iriel heard angry words from the other side of the door had been attracted to this deep voice that seemed to emerge from the depths of a cave, but had been his piercing eyes that had more impact upon entering in the room. Those blue eyes emanated a strange force was not able to understand or resist. Gandalf's voice brought her out of her thoughts bringing her back to reality, a reality that had yet to gain the trust of his companions to be accepted.

"Rhein is an expert bounty hunter, possesses traits of the race of men and halflings. His ability to explore the unseen terrain can be very useful in the dangerous lands that we still have to go" as the words of the magician's covered her with praise, Iriel wondered herself if two years of inactivity would had rusted her skills, she trusted that wouldn't be the case or she would have serious problems during the trip and could not show these stubborn dwarf what she was able to do.

"I ignore his skill to hide but obviously he has not chosen a very appropriate clothing to go unnoticed." Said the king of the dwarves in a mocking tone that made some of the dwarves let out a small laugh. It was Gandalf who responded with a stern look and a cheerless voice darkening the heart of their companions.

"Fools, the bounty hunters working in the shadows. Do any of you know the face of any of them? Of course not, if their identities were known nobody would reveal any information that could serve to achieve his objective. Also they would be the target of other villains. People who commission the work do not want to provide information to be disclosed and many undesirable would do anything for access. Thus a bounty hunter always hides his identity to protect himself and his commissions."

It was true that the bounty hunters should take precautions with their identity, but not to the point of traveling hidden behind a mask, at least Iriel not know any that he had done it, however, the clever and impressive words of the magician had achieved its purpose again. The room regained former environment and dwarves, still shocked, murmured among them apparently convinced by the explanation. Only one of them had not been intimidated by the words of the magician but decided it was best not to answer him now.

Iriel and Gandalf stood in front of the dwarves, on the defensive, so Balin tried to put a bit of calm to the situation.

"We are honored that you want to join us in this adventure, but I hope you understand that we must take precautions with strangers, it is a very important mission for our people."

This time it was Iriel who spoke with the deeper voice that was able to deliver. Speaking through the metallic mesh covering her face also caused that her voice sounded distorted and even deeper. It was not the first time that the revelation of her title of bounty hunter had raised doubts among her peers, so she didn't blame the dwarves by distrust her, every precaution was little in the case of an assignment as momentous as this. If they wanted to recover their mountain could not afford a single mistake and issuing information could be dangerous if it arrives to the wrong ears.

"I understand your fears and I give you my word that I will not disclose to anyone any information of your intentions or anything that can harm you. I am knowledgeable of your sad story and how your home was snatched from you. I feel highly honored to participate in such an important task as you are preparing to carry out for your people."

"And why risk your life for the tragedy of another race? So just for the satisfaction of helping someone?" Asked Thorin after the altruistic discourse Iriel had uttered, he didn't believe he was willing to risk his life only in exchange for gratitude. "There was a time when races enjoyed with their partnerships between different kingdoms, the support arose whenever it was requested. But those days are past, now no one cares or takes a risk by outside issues that will not benefit them. You really want us to believe that you do not wish any reward for your services? I've seen at other times as the promises of alliance and aid are just words that fade in time to meet face to face with danger."Concluded staring at some distant memory. The pain that transmitted Thorin's words was also reflected in his eyes. Iriel was silent a few seconds looking for an appropriate response, it would not be easy to convince the king of the dwarves. The rest of the group was infected with this sudden feeling of sadness. Bilbo recalled the conversation he had with Balin nights ago by the fire. The long-lived dwarf had told him how the elves had been denied their help when the city was ravaged by the flames of the dragon, since Thorin had severed all bonds with them with the intention of never forget this betrayal. He won't forget or forgive. Bilbo knew that under that warrior appearance there was hidden a heart covered by painful scars.

"I will not deny that my actions in the past have been influenced by the benefit that could be obtained with them. However, I have never been very interested in precious treasures. I don't seek the gold of your people, Thorin Oakenshield, if that's what you're worried" she said giving him a sincere look. The king gave special attention to this part of the conversation, "but I must confess that there is something I'm after a while. Stories. Gandalf told me Erebor had an impressive library with many archives including legends and songs forgotten. I would take a look."

Gandalf smiled. The reckless adventurer who had met seemed to have matured quite a bit over the years. Thorin was silent for a moment but seemed to relax a little his defensive stance because of her last words. He turned his gaze to the magician who stood beside Iriel, leaning on his cane, his eyes warning him that he would regret if he let out the help he offered him. Finally Thorin looked away and crossing his arms answered:

"Balin, prepares the contract as the looter's one. Instead of fourteenth part of the profits, Rhein will have access to all the writings of Erebor, if the dragon has not burned them down over the years. If he agrees with it and signs it, he can join my Company."


	3. Chapter 3: One more

Uff... It's hard to translate so many pages hahaha.

After the characters presentation, action of story will begin little a little. The next chapters are more interesting. I hope I would translate them soon.

Here's the next chapter! I hope enjoy it. I would love you send me a review with your opinions. Thanks!

***~~~~~~~ CHAPTER 3: ONE MORE ~~~~~~~***

The rest of the dwarves were quick to show their enthusiasm for the decision of their leader. The previous tense moments disappeared in an instant, the dwarves seemed to have forgotten them entirely, as they showed happy and ready to celebrate.

"This news deserves a good mug of beer" Kíli said rising vigorously.

"Or two" said his brother smiling.

"Did you say you want a dessert with bug and bees?" Óin asked further approaching his trumpet. The whole room broke into laughter. Suddenly all the dwarves rushed out of the room toward the stairs going down to the inn as they laughed and sang. Despite their tough and severe appearance, the dwarves were a cheerful race who makes the opportunity to become every situation in a party. Fíli grabbed Iriel's arm and dragged her into the bustling crowd, the girl didn't have time to react and was led downstairs.

"We will welcome you how is deserved, mate" his blond companion smiled while his braids hanged from his mustache happily swung side to side because of how quickly they were descending the stairs.

Bilbo followed them behind the crowd. He also wanted to join the celebration but without the excessive force that showed their companions. It was nice to have another hobbit in this expedicion, even if he only was half hobbit. He wanted to ask a lot of things. With these thoughts left the large room that had remained Thorin, Gandalf and Balin. Balin was satisfied with the decision of their king and went toward his room to prepare the contract entrusted to him. Gandalf and Thorin were alone.

"When you left us, you said you were going to find something important for our expedition, but did not mention that it was a new member."

"I was not entirely sure Rhein were to accept my request. If my request would had been rejected I would have come back with another alternative."

"You could have consulted me before" Thorin looking wizard with his arms crossed. The Istari always did what he wanted, repeatedly disappeared for several days without giving any explanation, but always reappeared whenever they needed him. The help of the wizard was too valuable to afford to lose, so even Thorin did not always agree with their decisions, he was aware that the sensible thing was to follow them.

"You would have negated before listening. Later you'll be glad to follow my advice." He reached down to the dwarf leaning on his cane and showing an astute smile he said "Think it could have been worse. I could have brought ... an elf."

Thorin's face showed an unpleasant face, but seconds later smiled because of the wizard's acid joke. Both left the room to join the rest at the inn. From the stairs they could hear the noise of the tavern.

The dwarves had occupied several tables in the center of the inn. His songs and shouts of joy had attracted to some of the travelers who were there, who had come to see the reason for so much joy. The beer flowed from hand to hand, while dwarves afforded spilling of the contents of the jars on the table and their beards. Bofur juggled some dishes while a couple of curious hunters applauded him. Glóin and Dwalin threw a pulse at the bar, the rest of the group had challenged the loser would pay a new round of drink. Soon Dwalin raised his victorious fist of iron and Glóin rummaged through his pockets for taking a few coins. Iriel was sitting in a corner of the table to try to go a little unnoticed, but it was a difficult task considering that she was the reason for the celebration. Kíli and Fíli, more giggly than usual because of the drink, sat next to her, one on each side.

"Sure you're tired from traveling along with the old sorcerer." Kíli said bringing her a huge mug of cold beer.

"They say this is one of the best beer you can get in for miles around. We should take advantage of this, because we won't have occasion to taste a similar delight in quite time" Fíli suggested when he saw that his new partner didn't received the drink too enthusiastically.

Iriel didn't like beer too much, however as beer was the most popular drink taken at social gatherings, she was used to drinking it. She nodded showing her gratitude to the two brothers, took the jar with one hand and slipped it below the mesh falling beyond her neck. She pulled it to her lips to take a drink. The mesh was long enough to keep covering her face even when the jar was found underneath. The bitter and foamy liquid down her throat causing a small shiver because of its freshness. Fíli and Kíli were right, it was one of the best beers she had tasted, but also one of the strongest. Both brothers made a loud bang when they drank a toast with their mugs. Iriel decided not to drink more at the moment. She found quite difficult refered to herself in masculine words , to have to do it under the influence of alcohol. She was afraid to talk too much and because of that giving herself away, anyway she wasn't sure how to behave as a man. All she had known were rude and lonely men, they didn't like the big companies and didn't talk too much. The dwarfs were very different from most of the men she had shared adventures with.

At first sight dwarf's race showed hard, rough, serious. They fought fiercely against any danger to defend their land and their families, their bravery and loyalty were well known in the field. But now Iriel was meeting the other facet characteristic of these people, once the situation became relaxed they were cheerful and friendly people, a pleasant company for a dark night beside the fire. Just a few minutes ago he had met his new teammates but judging expressed joy that all had been accepted as one more.

Well, not all.

Then she saw how Thorin down the stairs accompanied by Gandalf. The mighty dwarf took a quick look at buzz that his companions were causing and even kept his stern look, he said nothing. Iriel watched dwarf's movements carefully, again prey to that mysterious mixture of attraction and curiosity about her recent leader. Both eyes met for a moment before the dwarf king directed to the innkeeper to get a beer. The wizard also asked for a succulent appetizer after checking to be enough far from the insatiable stomach of Bombur. Thorin sat by the magician on a bench next to the fireplace and stood there a while, leaning on the wooden walls staring through the glass of the window, which timidly slipped several drops of water. It was starting to rain. The noise of the dwarves seemed to fade gradually Iriel ears while directing her attention to the only dwarf who ignored to the celebration. He was different from all others. What would occupy his thoughts at the time? As much his body as much his face showed impassive, expressionless, without losing that imposing attitude that characterized him. Iriel couldn't figure out a single one of his thoughts, perhaps that was the reason that attracted so much her curiosity. She still looked at him askance while she brought back the mug to her lips to try a second drink. At that moment a voice interrupted her thoughts to return to submerge in the din of the room where she was.

"Our uncle never joins our celebrations. " Said Kíli in a bored tone, looking the silhouette of Thorin. Kíli had guessed were chasing the eyes of his new partner.

"He has many things on his mind, I'm sure that when we take back Erebor he will change a little his attitude" his brother replied.

"That day will stage the greatest party we can remember" responded with a big smile that betrayed the great celebration that Kíli was imagining in his mind. "Not even our uncle can resist it."

"The dragon's head hang from the balconies of our majestic city. Everyone in Middle Earth will sing songs about our victory." The excitement of the boys was growing, lively mixture of his youth, the hopes placed in all his companions and the heady elixir that was running through their veins. There was one thing very clear, this pair of brothers was willing to fight to their last breath, defeat was not an option.

"That is if we survive ..." Bilbo said in a whisper approaching the table where they were.

None of the brothers heard, and if they did it, chose to ignore his pessimistic comment. Alcohol had come to surface the hobbit's fear and despair, because despite the good intentions of the dwarves, he was aware of the end that awaited them when they arrived at the Lonely Mountain. Since Bofur described him the dragon during the day of they met first time, he couldn't take his mind its fiery breath and its atrocious fangs, although he tried any of his companions noticed of it. Iriel looked the hobbit who sighed as he held a piece of cake half-eaten meat. That halfling hadn't faced the danger in his life, he enjoyed a quiet and routine existence under its friendly hobbit-hole. He still didn't understand what had gone on there.

The magician's words still echoed in his head:

You'll have some other story to tell when you get back.

And will you promise me that?

No. And even if you come back, you'll never be the same.

There were the last words the most disturbed to Bilbo. Would he recognize himself if he got out alive from this madness?

A joyful song rang from the other side of the room made the shadow that lurked the heart of hobbit vanish for a while and make him join the party again. Some accompanied the melody with improvised instruments.

_Among the mountainsides  
A radiant sunshine invite us  
A new morning is calling us  
Forests and rivers sing with their sound  
A hope resonates in our souls._

_The birds will shout for happiness,  
Fish will whistle of joy,  
The sunset will smile in its way,  
The moon will show their fate._

_Listen to the wind in the trees  
Feel a whisper away  
Beyond our eyes  
Off into the distance.  
Never stop looking,  
never stop fighting,  
With courage, time will follow us._

Iriel had heard this song on one of her trips. Some explorers used to sing it when they were discouraged in rough places far from their homes. This soft melody had the ability to calm their hearts during those moments. But the dwarves had achieved something more, their voice gave it a different force, conveyed a sense of triumph, the sprightly sense that all of them could be able to achieve anything by just wanting it. She wished it were not only an illusion.

It had stopped raining. The moon shining the windows announced midnight with their pearly glow, evening had elapsed discreetly with that celebration. Iriel decided it was time to go to rest, because they expected a tough road the next day. The magician seemed to know the thoughts of the girl and got up to leave the room. The dwarves had booked rooms in pairs, so the sensible thing was that Gandalf share his with Iriel. They climbed the stairs to reach the eighth room hallway. It was theirs. Once inside they heard as some of the dwarves also rose to rest in their rooms, but others still continued down, draining the last drops of their containers.

The room was sober but cozy. It had two beds separated by a wooden table on which rested a small lamp that illuminated the place. Next to the window there was a chair and a small chest that served as a closet. On the other side of the room was a small bowl of water and a towel. Gandalf drew the curtains of the window and made sure the door was locked. Iriel took then to get rid of her outfit. Was relieved to take off her helmet and mesh. Her hair fell over her shoulders quickly to feel liberated. Took her uncomfortable tight jerkin off and stayed only with gray shirt. She took her bracelets and gloves off too, unbuckled her belt where she had her arms and left everything in a chair next to the window. She threw the heavy boots on the ground and lay on the bed. Soon fell asleep. The magician looked sweetly.

"Rest my little girl, hard and lonely journey is waiting for us on our road trips." And off candle chandelier lay down on his bed. It took a long time to fall asleep, many concerns were around inside. Finally fell into a light sleep keeping his eyes open, the magician had been used to sleeping in this way so that the hazard does not take advantage of his situation.

Iriel awoke with the first rays of the morning, but the magician was no longer at her side. She approached the vessel to wash her faces and hands. After drying with the towel and breathing deeply, she prepared to put back all the pieces of her outfit. She gathered her hair as she could to hide inside the helmet. When she had finished she looked herself in the window glass. The dwarf king was right, she does not look exactly to go unnoticed, but she liked it, it looked mysterious. She could even get used to the cold mesh that touched her skin, the metal that held her forehead, letting out her fringe. Only her eyes escaped from this prison. Eyes that were eager to explore every corner of the world. She opened the window wide, felt the wind in her body, the warmth of the sun. The excitement of a new adventure ran down her stomach and a shiver ran down her spine imagining what awaited her. She was born for this, she wondered how she had been able to stay two years away from the wonders of Middle Earth could offer her. It was time to start her last adventure.

A timid hit knocked at the door. Balin was there with a scroll in his hand.

"I hope not giving you awake." Iriel shook her head "Here's the contract of our Company, as our lord promised you."

Balin handed her a quill next to the parchment. Iriel unrolled to end the lengthy document. Most spoke about the dangers of the mission and the conditions to which they would undergo. At the bottom was the part referring to her reward, as Thorin had promised, would have access to the library of Erebor. In the end they were signing the old sage and leader of the mission. Iriel smiled to herself, even the calligraphy of Thorin had the sophisticated essence of royalty, his careful handwriting hightlighted even more the strength of his name, the powerful line of Durin. She stood watching a little more and as a result she realized that the ink was not yet dry, would not long had been signed. She put the scroll on the wall and signed in the corresponding place. She handed the paper in silence and leaving behind the dwarf, came down the stairs.

She left the inn to go to greet her horse. There she met some of her companions who were also preparing their ponies. They loaded bundles with supplies they had bought in the village and made sure that all the packages were secured. Ori was brushing the mane and coat of frames while letting out an occasional yawn.

"Good morning,Rhein" he said when he saw her coming. Iriel replied nodding and approached her silver mount. The horse got a soft whinny. Iriel stroked the animal's head gently. She found that her things were still where she had left them. She would leave the shed when she met Gandalf.

"Thorin says that we have already delayed long enough, so let's leave immediately." He held out a package wrapped in a handkerchief. When she unwrap it found a loaf of bread and several pieces of cheese. "That stubborn dwarf not even leaves us time for breakfast properly, that's all I've been able to get the landlord at this time, the chef is still sleeping."

Iriel thanked him the meal, the day before had not eaten too much because of the tingling that ran the stomach. Dwalin approached them with great strides. Judging by the seriousness of his face and dark circles that crossed her face seemed rounds of beer the night before had taken its toll on.

"Hurry up, mates. Thorin awaits us in ten minutes across the bridge north of the village."

"Where's the rest?" Dori asked loading the last packet of the ponies with the help of Bofur.

"Nori, Oin and Glóin have gone to buy the remaining provisions. Bifur and Bombur are finishing their breakfast. Thorin left early, his nephews wanted to buy arrows and sharpen the blades of their weapons, so they decided to join them. He worked for many years as a blacksmith, so he knows to get them good quality pieces." Balin answered , who had just come to the shed.

"And Bilbo?" Gandalf asked.

"I've just woken him up, the poor seemed to be very comfortable under the covers" Balin said.

Iriel mounted her horse and rode out without saying anything at full speed toward the place where they left off. The rest stood still watching the trail of dust and mud that had left.

"Rhein has never liked make anyone wait" said the magician trying to excuse the rough manners of the young.

Bilbo yawning appeared just as the horse crossed the inn. The speed of the animal passed him did Bilbo lose his balance and stay sitting on the edge of the door, pulling the toast in his hand. He had to look both ways to understand what had happened. The animal rode the wind waving his mane and Iriel's fringe. The girl loved riding like this. She could feel the muscles tensed over her animal's skin. What she loved the most was the sound of hooves pounding the earth. That sound meant freedom. Freedom to reach any destination.

In just a couple of minutes had left the village and could see in front of her the bridge where they had stayed. A small stream meandered under it. There were a couple of fruit trees on the other side. She approached them to catch an apple for the horse and one for her. She sat down under their shadow resting her back against the trunk and began to nibble the apple while waiting for the rest of her teammates.

Thorin appeared a few minutes later accompanied by his nephews. Kíli had filled his quiver with arrows and Fíli seemed to have acquired a new knife in his belt. Thorin looked at the silver horse and the young mate who sat enjoying her refreshing fruit.

"It seems that you are more punctual than the rest of my Company." Thorin hailed her. Iriel smiled proudly but the mesh hide her emotions. Soon she heard a multitude of footsteps approaching. The silhouettes of the dwarves on their horses began to descry. Gandalf was leading the procession with a tormented Bilbo could not stop sneezing. Then they all gathered on the bridge. Dwalin, who came last, dropped the reins of three horses for the heirs of Durin. Kíli and Fíli jumped on their ponies full of emotion. Thorin stroked the snout of the mount before climbing.

"Today we have a long way, I hope you have recovered your bodies as you need in top form for this expedition. No camp until we have gone through these moors."

Nobody contradicted Thorin's orders even though they knew that the best would traverse the area around midnight. Under the orders of their leader not many breaks. Thorin's mount led the way, the rest of the dwarves followed behind, some alone and others in pairs. Iriel threw apple's stone into the river and mounted her horse. She was placed at the end of her colleagues, didn't feel like talking much.

The sun accompanied them on their journey. From its highest point watching them proud. None stopped to eat, had to settle for nibbling a piece of bread from their saddlebags. The afternoon continued to advance until the sun disappeared over the horizon. There was still some way to Thorin was satisfied. Iriel could feel her whole body made numb, over two years since she spent so many hours on horseback. The trip with the magician had been more relaxed. None of her teammates seemed to complain of fatigue and how she was the end of the row, she couldn't see the face of exhaustion that actually they had. Iriel's stomach began to roar with fury, while her horse was neighing. Dwalin and Bofur turned to face her. Iriel felt quite embarrassed, fortunately the mesh covered the reddish colour that should have taken her cheeks.

"You're not the only one who is hungry , mate. Sometimes I think Thorin enjoys torturing us with his endless walks." Bofur said smiling, touching his belly.

Then another roar echoed through the stomach row. Bilbo was leaning on the back of his horse holding his abdomen. Bofur laughed.

"So it was true. The appetite of the hobbit is the most voracious of the races of Middle Earth."

"I'm starving" Bilbo said using the little strength he had remained. The rest of the dwarves began to murmur. They also felt a painful hole in their stomachs. The murmurs of protest reached the ears of Thorin.

"Please uncle," pleaded Kíli "let us take a break, we have riden all day. Thorin had no intention of stopping but the starving faces of his companions softened his heart a bit."

"Walk a little further to find a safe place to camp. Dwalin, Glóin, go forth to explore the area."

The two dwarfs obeyed orders spurring their animals to anticipate. The sooner they found a safe place before they could have dinner and rest. The mood of the rest of the dwarves improved at the news of a rest. Thorin looked around tracking far as he could see. Do not know why but he felt uneasy. Glóin and Dwalin returned after a while.

"Later, on the right of the ridge we found a small hollow valley surrounded by rocks. They are large enough to hide us and will safeguard us from the cold of the night." Reported Dwalin.

"There is also a nook from which we can watch without being seen." Said Glóin.

"Well, we'll rest in the place you have found."

All were happy, but certainly who did the most were the two hobbits. Iriel beginning to feel that clouded her view by fatigue and hunger. Fainting in the horse during her first day would not have done much to prove herself. Animals also were glad to rest their legs for a few hours and get rid of the load carrying. When they reached the hollow valley all began to settle on the rocks. Fíli and Kíli were in charge of the reins to ensure that none of the frames to escape. Ori and Dori will deliver water to the ponies, which drank it in the blink of an eye. Bombur began pulling pots and bowls while Nori lighted the fire. Bofur took several pieces of bacon of the provisions and approached Bombur for cooking it. They also took a handful of eggs to accompany the meat. Bilbo took from his bag a cloth with several apples he had bought in the village just before leaving. Crept to the ponies to offer some without being seen by dwarves, but the majority didn't seem interested in any green food, he did not think they bother to feed the animals with that.

When the food was ready they all sat around the fire. Dori and Bofur distributed the food bowls. The dwarves gobbled it in an instant, but don't try to fill the bowl for the second time. None except Bombur, who had served directly two bowls. The dwarves were satisfied with their stomachs full, so they began to settle in for sleep. They took their slepping-bags and placed the backpacks as pillows. Bilbo made himself comfortable between Gandalf and Iriel. The girl was going to do the same when was called by Thorin.

"Rhein and I'll take the first guard. After that we will be replaced by Nori and Glóin."

Iriel let out a curse under her breath. She was exhausted, she thought that they would give her at least a couple of days to get used to this pace before having a sleepless night. She left her stuff by the fire and went to where the dwarf. They climbed a few rocks until they reached the hollow which had been referred by Glóin. It was big enough for three people and one side protruded forward with sharp edges, protecting them from the wind and concealing them from outside. Glóin was right, it was a good place to watch without being seen.

The reason that Thorin had chosen Rhein as companion was to keep him under surveillance. In spite of Gandalf's words he didn't quite trust Rhein. The fact that he hid his face in that way made him even more suspicious. Also he had failed to take a strange sense of unease since they had decided to camp ther.

It wouldn't be an easy night for either.


	4. Chapter 4: A dark threat

Thank you very much to **paglia. samantha**, **Ali**, **HanVanHelsing, EnixSkye** for their reviews ^^ your words are very important to me.

Thanks also for all the follows and favourite stories, and to all the people who have spent part of their time reading these chapters.

After the presentation, action begins now!

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll wait your reviews!

* * *

***~~~ CHAPTER 4: A DARK THREAT *~~~~**

They spent the first hour in silence. Iriel looked askance at her companion, who showed no sign of fatigue. No one dared to say anything, the dwarf was very insightful and the mind of the young woman was in bad shape because of the trip. She was sure that whatever she did would only worsen their limited relationship. She tried to focus on the vigilance. It seemed like a quiet night, they heard nothing around them, only the wind dodging rocks. But such silence could not portend anything good, it was as if the world was holding its breath, waiting to what was going to happen. Thorin felt like this, as if thousands of eyes were evaluating their actions in the dark, waiting for a mistake. Iriel struggled to stay awake, not an easy task to be involved in such calm. If only her partner would offer some conversation...

She started tinkering with a small stone which she found next to where she was sitting, throwing it into the air again and again while picked it up with the palm of her hand. In one of the attempts the stone slipped and fell crashing repeatedly against the walls of the rocks it found on its way to the ground. The noise caused by falling resonated strongly because of the silence that reigned around. Thorin's glared.

"Sorry ..." She stuttered under those eyes that accused her mercilessly. She felt incredibly stupid at that time.

"We are not here to play" Thorin said contemptuously and turned away to keep watching what the moon and the stars would allow him.

Iriel imitated him directing her gaze to the other side, embarrassed. Now she had earned the wrath of the dwarf. She could think of something good to fix it. That obstinate individual got her nervous just with his presence and she still didn't understand why. She tried to forget what had just happened to focus on her task.

A shiver went through her at that time. Then she realized what worried so much to the dwarf. There was something in the air, but she didn't know what it was. She felt a dark presence approaching, but her eyes showed her more than rocks and dirt. She stood up to try to see better. It was then she felt its breath on the back. She turned sharply to meet face to face with her enemy. A huge animal, black as coal, with angry eyes looked her bloodshot while showing a fierce and sharp fangs. The animal leaned on its hind legs to jump towards them, but Iriel was faster. In just a split second, the girl rushed at Thorin's body and both fell for one side of the cliff, rolling a long way to the ground. The dwarf jumped up and drew his sword. The animal, having been received only by rocks in its previous jump was spurred more anger towards them, letting out a scream that split the night in two. Thorin ducked to avoid its claws and sank his blade into the throat of his enemy. A dark stream of blood shot out through the wound. The animal bled to death beside dwarf's feet with a howl of agony.

This latter howl seemed alert to its specie, a second animal emerged on top of the rock where they had been watching, as quietly as it had done its companion. This time they were prepared. Iriel took out a dagger from her belt and threw it at the animal before it could react. The blade stabbed between its eyes. The animal screamed in pain and staggered falling rock. Thorin ran to give the final blow cut off its head. Both were placed in defense position looking in all directions to avoid being attacked from behind. Silence reigned around. The uneasy feeling was gone. There seemed to be no other.

The dwarfs came running with their weapons drawn. The screams had awakened them. Gandalf came with a soft light that came from his staff. Bilbo was behind him, clutching his cloak. Gandalf approached the bodies of beasts.

"What are they? Wargs?" Asked the frightened hobbit.

"No, wargs are different. " Thorin answered cleaning the black blood of his sword into the animal's fur.

The magician flinched when examining the beasts. He swallowed and closed his eyes as if the weight of the world had fallen upon him at that time.

"_Gaurhoth"_ pronounced the magician in _Sindarin_, the language of the elves. Thorin frowned to hear him speak in that language. "In the common tongue are known as 'werewolves'."

"What? Werewolves? Here?" Iriel exclaimed surprised, so much that she forgot to change the tone of her voice. She cleared her throat as she realized. - "Do not dwell in Tol-in-Gaurhoth?" Asked trying to emit a manly voice. She couldn't believe what she was listening.

The dwarves looked among themselves uncomprehending. Immersed in the concerns of their startled awakening, none noticed voice changes of Rhein. Her mistake went unnoticed this time.

"I had never heard of the existence of werewolves" Bilbo said.

"Not many know it." Gandalf sighed, an icy shiver ran down his soul to speak of these creatures. "The Dark Lord created these beings enclosing undesirable dreadful souls in bodies of wolves, so corrupting their body. They were servers of the Dark Lord long time. After his fall, the few who survived moved to Tol Sirion and thus became known as Tol-in-Gaurhoth, which means 'The Island of the werewolves.' No one had seen them out of their land. I wonder what dark forces will be forced them to leave that place ..." - deliberated with himself.

Having heard the explanations of the magician, the rest of the dwarves were still looking around uneasily. They could appear more dangerous creatures.

"We cannot stay here. Gather up everything immediately." Thorin ordered .

They had barely slept an hour, but the tension of danger made them move at full speed. Even the horses whinnied restless. They kept the slepping-bags in their backpacks and containers that had been used for dinner and loaded on the ponies again.

Iriel hadn't recovered her breath yet, a cold sweat run down her back. There was only found terrifying tales of these creatures in the old books she had read years ago. She not even really believed they existed. Now the corpses of two of them were in front of her, convincing her that the nightmare was real. She approached one of the bodies to recover her dagger, which was still stuck in its head. It was not the only one who had been with the beasts. Thorin still at her side, motionless, as debating with himself. Finally one of his fists clenched and he turned to her. At first she thought he was going to told her off to have attracted the unwelcome beasts with that ill-judged stone, to not noticed its presence until they were literally on top of them, to have suddenly pounced on him making him roll on the ground without warning. But Iriel was wrong. Without meeting her eyes, he uttered an unexpected word.

"Thanks."

That simple word paralyzed the young woman, who for a moment forgot that she had to breathe. Without knowing why, a sudden heat began to take over her cheeks. That same feeling came too timidly in her chest. She shook her head to get rid of these incomprehensible emotions.

"It was nothing."

The dwarf walked steadily toward to the camp, while she stayed rooted to the spot. She couldn't avoid to feel a sense of joy at the recognition of her leader. The gurgling of the last drops of blood from those beasts her out of her daze. An ingenious idea appeared in her mind. She hurried to her bag and began rummaging in it. She was sure she had gotten some empty vials when prepared it in her lair. After stirring for a while at the bottom of the container backpack felt she was looking for. She approached to the bodies with the vial in her hand. She had read somewhere that it was believed that werewolves had some poison in its fangs. If it was true could be useful to save a little. She pulled one of the animal's teeth and broke it against a rock. A greenish liquid began to flow from it. The rumors were true. She introduced this unique fluid in the vial until filled it halfway. The dwarves had finished collecting everything and ponies were ready. She would have liked to get a little more of this potent poison, but didn't want make her fellows wait, so she hurried to gather her things and putting them in her horse. The animal looked scared the visible ravages of sleep deprivation. It had been worried about her and had not managed to sleep like the rest of the ponies.

"I'm sorry dear, you'll have to endure some more, I promise we will rest when we get to a safe place" whispered stroking its snout. This gesture always reassured the horse.

All were already on their mounts. Thorin argued with Balin about the path to take. They decided to keep going until crossing the moor and take refuge in the mountains. Everyone started walking in that direction except Gandalf, who stood still examining the wind direction. Bilbo was who noticed and came toward him.

"Gandalf, what are you looking for? They'll leave us behind if we do not hurry." The halfling urged him.

"I have to leave you for a while. Other matters require my presence. Questions that need answering."

Bilbo realized what that meant. They left without the protection of the magician at the time most needed it, at the mercy of these dark and mysterious creatures. The magician pulled the reins of his horse and rode in the opposite direction.

"No Gandalf! Please, do not leave again." Bilbo wanted to scream. Curse him in all languages of Middle Earth. It was his fault he was in that situation of danger. He wanted to tell him he was a coward to drag him into this adventure and abandon him when he needed more. But instead, his voice was only able to utter a plea. One that was not granted.

Thorin noticed the magician's flight when heard the footsteps of his horse. He raised his authority voice for the magician would listen him.

"Do you pretend to leave us to our fate? Where are you going this time?"

Despite the distance, the magician answered. The wind carried the echo of his words.

"I have to talk to Radagast the Brown. I will meet you when you have found the answers I need."

Iriel stared at the magician a few seconds until his silhouette was lost in the darkness. She had learned to take care of herself, she wasn't afraid that Gandalf was gone. She trusted more in the steel of their weapons than in magic. She approached the depressed halfling who kept looking in the direction of the magician, wishing inside that it was just a horrible nightmare, to wake up on the dour ground with dwarves snoring all around. But it wasn't this way.

"Come on, no other creature will hurt us tonight. We won't allow it" Iriel tried to console the halfling, a part of her understood how scared he was.

Maybe it was because he reminded her of her father. The hobbits were not used to this kind of situation, that was why her father suffered so much for her. A bitter thorn pierced her chest because of this recall. Was disobeying the wishes of their parents, the promise she had made in the grave. She tried to convince herself that it was for the last time, she had a good reason for what she was doing, but was not sufficient reason to forgive herself. The wind whipped her cloak. It was not the time or place for these reflections. She had to concentrate on staying alert if a second attack appeared.

Bilbo thanked her words and both rode after the dwarves.

It was a dreary march. No one uttered any word overnight. Fatigue and stress were making an impression on their bodies. The mounts also walked awkwardly. On a couple of occasions some staggered by their riders were nearly to fall. When they reached the mountains was beginning to dawn.

Along with the sharp rocks climbed for the slope many twisted branches, dressed in rough green leaves. The dry land and the scrub of the moor had given way to a more lush vegetation. They walked a little more between those trees. The first rays of sunlight filtered through the branches and the cheerful birdsong heralded a new day. The place was calm and welcoming. Later they ran into the thick trunk of a tree that was bent toward the mountain. Probably the weight of its branches had deformed its structure until the rocks cut off the path. It had grown writhing to where it had found space. It was a good place to rest. The dwarfs agreed that they would rest there at least a couple of hours, not otherwise endure another long day of expedition

Iriel thanked heaven to stop, did not look capable of carrying on without rest her eyes and her body a few hours.

Thorin insisted in charge of the vigilance while they rested, but his friend Dwalin didn't permit it.

"You also need a break. Bifur and I'll take care of monitoring."

Finally he was convinced by the words of his old friend, one with whom he had shared many battles. The feeling of anguish from the previous night had consumed more forces than the many hours of travel. He was right. He needed to rest.

They sat under the shade of that tree. The thick branches attenuated the light of dawn, but the weakness of all was such that even the brightest light would have hampered the least get to sleep. All fell asleep inmediately. Bilbo sat beside Iriel. In the absence of the magician, she was as close to his nature. The dwarves were a pleasant and fun company, but he still hadn't gotten used to their rude manners. He hadn't had much occasion to deal with Rhein, but at least he had hobbit blood.

At the end were resting more than expected, until the sun reached the highest point in the sky, announcing the arrival thence noon. Halfway through the morning Kíli and Fíli got up to their two companions could get some sleep. Thorin saw his nephews exchange positions with Dwalin and Bifur. He wanted to get up with them but sleep overcame him again. The whole group woke at lunchtime with a renewed mood.

Iriel woke up a little dazed. Sleeping with the helmet was more uncomfortable than she had imagined. The position in which she was surprised her a lot. When she went to bed, she was laid on her back with her arms resting on her lap, but when she woke up she was laid sideways, with her legs huddled and her arms resting under her cheek. She cursed herself under her breath, her unconscious body had moved quite childish posturing. The matter is complicated if she also had to control her masculinity when she was not aware. She looked around and found Ori also sleeping in the fetal position. Bilbo was also nestled beside her. Maybe men didn't slept as manly as she had imagined. She let out a small laugh that woke the halfling. He stood up with his eyes still half closed.

"Good morning Bilbo."

"Goo ... good morning Rhein" stretching said "What time is it?" Asked as he rubbed his eyes with the sleeves.

"It is already noon, we slept for a while."

Several of his companions already had started up. Balin consulted with Thorin the plans of the day, Kíli and Fíli were feeding to the ponies and the rest stretched their muscles waiting by their deserved breakfast. Animals also had rest enough.

Bombur and Dori lighted a fire to shelter of that trunk. They prepared a broth which it was shared out between others. Bofur and Bifur went for looking for water to the surroundings to cool off themselves and fill the canteens.

It breathed a renewed atmosphere of tranquility and desire to continue the march. None again mentioned to creatures with which is had crossed few hours earlier. Maybe this way was better.

Bilbo realized some singular mushrooms that grew a little beyond. He approached towards them to observe them better.

"I know these mushrooms, my family cultivated it in the Shire. They are delicious!" And took a knife from his pockets to cut a few and show them to the dwarves.

"Remain with your mushrooms, Halfling. I prefer a good piece of meat." Glóin replied him looking contemptuously what the hobbit offered them. Those foods were more typical of animals, or those cursed climbing-trees. No. Dwarves didn't prove such meal if they could choose.

The hobbit returned a glare. He didn't want to spend months with that unhealthy diet, need to eat more varied. And healthier for his body. If those dwarves didn't appreciate the variety of delicacies that nature could offer them, would be just for him. With these thoughts he went into a little bit more in the trees, looking for some other known delight.

The sun went behind the clouds. The wind changed direction suddenly. That environment was felt different.

"We will continue our path." Announced their leader. "Are we all ready?"

"Mounts are ready. We are ready to go." Replied his nephews. Thorin took a quick look at all his companions. Missing one.

"Where is the halfling?"

"He has left a few minutes ago. I think I was looking for ... mushrooms ..."Glóin almost spat the last word.

Before either could answer, a violent earthquake shook the ground. The dwarfs looked at each other without understanding what was happening. Again the earth shook at their feet, this time with more force. The tremor also hit the walls of the mountain, which began to throw some rocks. The ponies whinnied angrily. The sound of another animal replied the other side of the mountain.

Kíli climbed trees with impressive agility. Found a crack in the wall of the mountain he could see what was happening on the other side.

"Oliphants! There are at least a whole herd!"

"Oliphants? And their riders?" Balin asked from the floor.

"There are none. It must be a wild herd. Something must have scared them off, move uncontrollably."

The tremor underfoot felt was due to the fury with which these heavy animals trampled the ground. A tremor shook even stronger mountain. Some of it began to crack. Kíli almost fall.

"They are ramming the mountain! They are out of control!"

"Down from there before you kill yourself! Ordered his uncle "We left immediately!"

Kíli did what his uncle told him, albeit with some difficulty because the tree was reeling. His brother yelled to jump from one of the lower branches and he did just before the tree collapsed. His brother attenuated his fall getting the dwarf with his muscular arms. Bofur quickly release the ponies to ride them. Again, one of the oliphants charged against the rocks enlarging the crack even more, while the animal was emitting a painful roar with its trunk. Such was the onslaught that the hit was transmitted into the trees. Trees could not stand it and two of them fell to the ground with all its weight, showing its roots uprooted. The ponies whinnied in panic. Two of them were released from their bonds and ran toward the mountain. At that time the top of the mountain broke and a multitude of huge rocks fell to where the animals fled. The dwarves watched, helplessly, as two of their horses perished crushed by the rocks, being completely buried along with the belongings they carried.

Fear now emerged in the heart of the dwarves. Thorin ran to his horse and got into it with a strong jump.

"Don't stay there if you don't want to die stunned! Ride behind me! If we leave behind these rocks will not run any risk!"

The dwarves obeyed his orders as if they had been struck by lightning. A few seconds later, all were above the frightened animals, they didn't dare to move after seeing the unfortunate end of their companions. Strongly tightened their reins to force them to ride in the direction Thorin indicated them and with all the strength of their legs began to trot toward it.

"Bilbo!" Balin shouted suddenly looking into the woods. The old man was riding on the horse of Thorin, because he had lost his mount.

Iriel tightened the reins of her horse and stepped into the trees.

"I'll take the halfling! I'll catch us later!"

Thorin was about to stop him, but could not follow him into the brush, the life of the rest of his fellows depended on him, he must guide them out of that maze of rocks. He begged Aulë for Gandalf wasn't wrong when he spoke of the skill of the halfling. They were put in place to get away from this hell rocky.

Iriel rode through the trees as fast as her horse would allow. On her way she met several trees uprooted. Her horse had to dodge and jump some branches that fell in its road. She found Bilbo lied on the ground. He had managed to dodge two large branches that had fallen around him. Iriel rode down there without slow down and grabbed him by his jacket just before another branch were to fall there. She lifted the halfling from the grounds thanks to the momentum of the march and mounted him on the horse in front of her. She held the reins with her right arm while she holding the body of the hobbit with her left, pressing him against her in order to Bilbo doesn't fall. The speed at which they rode made to thousand branches approach them hardly seconds to avoid them. The horse zigzagged in all directions, jumping the broken branches that stood in their way and both riders crouched to not be knock down by the lower branches. Iriel held so strong to halfling against herself, that Bilbo was able to feel the beating of her restless heart. Bilbo felt strangely comfortable under that arm that protected him.

At last they began to make out an opening between the trees that were shown on the mountain again. Trotted in that direction to take the same route which the dwarves had followed. If through the forest had been dangerous, the rock hall that stretched around them was even more. It was a narrow passage with huge stone walls on both sides. Although the oliphants now be heard farther, the mountains were shivering with bumps and rocks rolling down the slope. They could see the dwarves in the distance, they almost had crossed the narrow corridor. Iriel swallowed one second before going there. Bilbo noticed as her whole body trembled.

"Let's get it" promised to the halfling. She also needed to be convinced of her own words. The horse divined the thoughts of the woman and whinnied just before taking the road with all the speed that allowed their muscles without the girl had commanded.

They crossed the path at full speed, the rocks were following very closely. The dwarves notice them but could not slow down. The exit was in front of them, only a few meters. Thorin let the rest of his companions on ahead to stay in the rear. He turned to look at the distance that separated him from the middle. Then he saw the danger they had left behind.

A huge rock slid down fiercely in the slope to the left. If the rock reached the ground before Rhein's horse it would obstruct their step and they couldn't get out of there, they would be trapped on that side, condemned to a barrage of rocks. If they were riding at the same speed would crush under the huge rock.

Iriel also realized the fate that awaited them. The animal's muscles contracted all they could, the horse was doing its utmost to get them out of there alive. Deep breath and pressed harder against her chest to halfling. Her heart was terrified. She looked straight ahead. Thorin rode looking where they were. They were about to encounter that ruthless rock. Iriel relied on her powerful horse trot.

Their lifes was now at the mercy of fate. With this thought the girl closed her eyes, plunging into the darkness of her fate.

The last thing she saw was those intense blue eyes that looked her with despair. At that moment she thought she would not have cared drown in them.


	5. Chapter 5: A shared secret

Sorry for the delay with this chapter.

Before continuing, I wanted to thank to LalaithElerrina for all her advice. I've already corrected the mistakes you told me ^^

Here, the sequel of the story. I hope enjoy it! I'll wait all your opinions!

* * *

***~~~~ CHAPTER 5: A SHARED SECRET ~~~~***

They were arriving to the critical point, they only would have a chance. The intense breath of the horse mingled with the sound of hooves against the ground. Bilbo and Iriel held their breath. It was then when they felt that their bodies rising up from the ground. The horse had propelled them with all the strength of its hind legs, with this leap it tries to achieve the few meters that separated them from the exit, only a second before being crushed by the rock.

The rock fell to a few centimetres of them, only a few small fragments, which had fallen by the ferocity with which slid down the ground, struck the animal's body. Such was the impulsiveness of the jump that the horse was not able to control the landing, stumbling upon contact with the ground and making its two riders to be thrown.

After being thrown forward, Iriel hugged Bilbo with both arms and curled up to protect him from impact with her own body, she was bigger than the halfling. Iriel spun in the air to fall to the ground on her back. After a strong impact with the ground, they rolled out of control, until the friction of the earth with her body slowed down the speed. When they finally stopped at the floor, Iriel was sideways, still protecting hard the hobbit's body. Her body was covered in dust and her clothes were torn a little on the legs and arms because of friction with which the rough ground had welcomed her.

She hurt all over, but that was a good sign, it meant she was alive. She laughed inside. She had evaded death once again.

"Do you see it? I told you we'd get it." She whispered to the halfing who was holding in her arms, and then turned to free him. Bilbo tried to get up, he was dizzy from the dizzying spins.

At that time Iriel heard her horse neighing in the distance. A severe pain pierced her whole body . She seemed to hear a far voice coming towards her, running. A distant echo of a familiar and deep voice. The pain was focused in her head and was increasing. She wanted to close her eyes to get rid of it, but it wasn't necessary, her vision was clouding slowly until she lost consciousness.

_Clonc, clonc_

The sound of hooves woke Iriel. She opened her eyes slowly. The first thing she saw was a land full of white stones that moved slowly. It took a while to understand where she was. The sight of the silvered legs of her horse over the stones helped her to understand that she was ridden over her horse, not as a rider, instead she was lied down transversely over its body. She watched the ground while trying to remember the reason of staying over on her horse like a vulgar bundle.

Oh right, the fall

She had fainted after feeling a strong headache. Rather, an excruciating headache. Now she didn't feel it, but in exchange, her whole body ached. She must be full of bruises and injuries. At that moment she realized that, in addition to the horse's hooves, she could hear some human footsteps. She tilted her head slightly to look at where the sound was perceived. There was a dwarf holding the reins of her horse and walking beside her, directing the animal. That explained the low speed at which they moved. The silhouette was still a little blurry. She tried to concentrate on her eyes to discover who it was. It wasn't necessary because just then he was called by another dwarf.

"Thorin, I think we should stop around here. We won't advance a lot walking in these conditions and if we move further, I'm afraid we won't find any place of refuge."

Some dwarves had also been hit by some rocks during their flight, fortunately their injuries were not serious, nothing that a good herbal ointment could not resolve, Aulë seemed to be on their side that day. That hadn't been the cause of the delay of the group, but the unconscious body of their new partner. Thorin thought the suggestion for a few seconds before answering.

"Okay, we change course a few yards to the west to camp in a forest which is near here. It is the last refuge before entering the arid steppes, where for sure we can find no place to hide us overnight."

Iriel held her breath. It was the dwarf king who escorted her horse taking care of her. An unexpected beat hit her chest so hard it almost hurt. Her eyes seemed to have woken up with this momentum, as they showed her the dwarf with vivid clarity. His face was serene and his body remained undisturbed, guiding the horse with firm steps. She seemed to see a hint of worry at bottom of his blue eyes.

She reminded how they had crossed their eyes just before the rock got in their way. Do not know why her heart had reacted that way in the presence of those eyes, nor understand why was now beating so hard. She didn't want him to discover she was already awake, so she continued to watch him carefully, not moving. His long, wavy mane of dark hair, now crossed by some silver threads, moved with the wind, showing a pair of stylish braids that fell over his face. Until then, she hadn't realized how attractive he was. She didn't know what the origin of these sudden thoughts that crossed her mind. Maybe it was for the hit on her head, for the little dizziness she felt upon meeting her head lower than the rest of the body or for the fact that she still was halfway between wakefulness and dream's world, who knows . The girl couldn't take her eyes off that face, her mind kept telling her, no doubt, it was the most perfect face she had seen in her life. Was likely to be the first time she watched him for so long without the dwarf returned her a look intimidating, helped to see him this way.

Iriel knew that wasn't the first time that she had been attracted to him, but it was because of the insatiable curiosity that aroused in her the mysterious dwarf banished from his kingdom. However, this time it was a completely different feeling. One she did not meet. Riding her horse, led by those strong hands, she was wrapped in an aura of protection and peace. So safe, so protected, so hipnotized by the colour of those eyes ...

Decided to close their own to concentrate on that feeling so pleasant and unknown, and with her horse trot rocking her body, she fell back into a deep sleep.

Half an hour later, the entire group made their mounts to stop. They had reached the small forest that had indicated Thorin. Iriel felt her horse stopped, so she thought it was time to wake her up and show her mates that she was safe and sound. She tried to rise slowly from the saddle, but as Thorin realized her movements, he grabbed her to down her gently. Iriel wobbled a little because the contact of the ground. She held her head with her hand. The helmet stung her, she was sure that she was hit by it when she fell, she just hope not to have made herself a wound too deep. She looked up and met those eyes with that she had been raving for a while. The dwarf stared her down, wordlessly, and she could stand it with enough effort. Now she felt quite embarrassed by her previous thoughts, but she wouldn't let her eyes betray her. An agitated and worried voice broke the battle of looks. Bilbo, somewhat bruised, ran toward them away to all his companions. He had been riding with Balin above Thorin's pony, without looking away from Rhein, wondering if he would be okay.

"Rhein! You 're awake! Are you okay? We were very concerned."

Iriel turned to the hobbit. Thorin took to get away to where they would install the camp that night.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy."

Kíli and Fili left the hobbit behind. They also seemed relieved.

"What was a great a race on the back of that silvered horse! Not seen a rider like this every day!"

"We were very scared when you fell to the ground and stopped moving. You took all the impact by trying to protect me." The halfling felt guilty for what happened. She didn't know how many hours she have spent unconscious, judging by the position of the sun in the sky would not have been more than three or four, but they had been eternal for Bilbo, who wondered if his savior was okay.

"We all ran when we hear you were down, but our uncle came before." Iriel turned to Fili, she was very interested to know that part of the story. "He checked that your neck's pulse throbbed normally and your breath, though weak, was constant."

"He ordered us to continue the march until all the unstable rocks left behind us and while charged your body on your horse to get you out. He has directed your horse, has walked for hours to make sure you were safe" Kíli recounted the facts visibly proud of his uncle.

"I also wanted to help, but they make me ride the pony with Balin and forced me to rest" sorry Bilbo depressed. Despite having taken the best part of the fall, his clothes were also stained dirt and his hair, disheveled, still carrying some pebbles between his tangled curls.

Iriel ignored the hobbit and looked for who was care for her in the last hours. She found him lying on the stump of a tree, sharpening the blade of his peculiar axe.

Why would he do this? She was confused. She knew the only concern of the dwarf king was advancing through the land as quickly as possible to reach the Lonely Mountain. Why had allowed an unconscious and, virtually, unknown companion had delayed them? Why had he directed her horse so carefully forcing himself to walk when all his companions were traveling in their horses? Why go to so much trouble for someone who he didn't accept from the beginning?

Although he focused on his axe, his gesture looked tired. Iriel felt obliged to come to tell him something. She gulped and turned to him with steps still unstable, leaving behind Bilbo and the young dwarves.

"Sorry to have delayed your expedition"

Thorin looked surprised.

"It could have happened to any of us." He said downplaying the matter. Iriel realized at that moment that her heroic gesture for Bilbo had made earn her a place in the group. However, the dwarf king wouldn't offer his confidence so quickly. He intended to continue putting to the test, watching him closely.

"Thank you."

"We are at peace." Thorin had not forgotten the incident with the wolves and there was nothing he hated more than owe something to a stranger. He gave a slight smile of triumph for having paid off her debt as soon. But his smile was met with another meaning for the lady, who found it captivatingly lovely.

That smile was more than she could bear at the time in which her sanity was not in the best condition. Iriel needed to go out there, even though it hurt every centimetre of her body. Her heart seemed to betray her again and this time her breath had also decided to join the game. She turned to stop looking at the body of that dwarf who had returned to stare his eyes on the axe, paying all his attention. She left him behind with few steps which intended be firmly, but it was hard not to limp with the wounds which seemed to have woken up suddenly in her legs.

The rest of the dwarves were getting things ready for the night under the stars. Some were trying to ease the scratches that rocks had caused them to apply a salve of herbs that Óin had prepared.

Iriel thought about doing the same. She approached her horse to take one of the bags where she had saved some bandages. As she approached, the animal looked at her sweetly. She felt her eyes dimmed, was alive because of it. She stroked the animal's nose as she thanked heart what it had done hours ago. The horse replied, licking her fingertips. At that time, she realized that several of her companions were watching her. She gave it a few rough and manly slaps on its nose and walked away.

Again, she felt how stung her head under her helmet and felt an unbridled desire to take it off. She needed to get away from the group, remove that devilish helmet which pierced her skin and feel liberated for a while. But above all, she needed to get away from that damn dwarf who was clouding her sanity and whose portrait she could out of her mind.

Her steps did not go unnoticed when she tried to come into the forest. The dwarves asked where she was going, they weren't sure that their leader would approve her solitary march while still convalescing.

"I need to clear my head a bit and get some air. I'll be back in a while." Bilbo made a move to go with "I prefer to go alone" The stern tone of her voice made it clear she didn't want company. Bilbo bowed his head and sat on a rock. Thorin didn't seem bothered by the intentions of the bounty hunter, so none of the dwarves said nothing more.

Iriel walked away deep into the forest. She walked for a while through the trees until their footsteps became steadier. The sickness that enveloped her was beginning to disappear. Later she saw a small clearing in the woods. There was a small lake in it. The sun had almost hidden on the horizon, turning orange-red all around. Water surface fluttered in the wind, inviting her to enter. Iriel hesitated a little. Nothing more than she wanted to cool off in the lake, freed from her tight costume and letting the water to clean her wounds. The endless hours of walking, the fight with the beasts, the frantic flight under rocks and the painful fall at high speed. All of this has contributed to overload muscles that took two years inactive and had caused countless bruises and scratches.

Yes, she deserved that bath.

She gradually stripped of all her clothes and laid them in a small pile in the bushes, with her bag. Her long hair fell covering her nakedness. She was a few seconds standing there, looking at the state of her own body. The projections had taken the worst: her elbows and her knees had several scrapes with dried blood. Also found some bruises on her shins and her waist. The arms were well, had been protected by metal bracers. She palpated her forehead where the helmet had been stinging so long. She felt that it had formed a scab on one of her temples, hidden by her hair. It was just a superficial scratch. She was lucky, nothing seemed to be serious in any part of her body.

She stroked the surface of the water with their feet. It was the perfect temperature. She walked slowly into, until her entire body was in contact with water. Its coolness helped her relax and forget all her worries. Her body also felt less pain there. When it seemed that calm reigned around, the images of that dwarf again break into her mind. Sitting on that rock at the mercy of the wolves' attack, brandishing his sword against the beasts, looking her from his mount from the other side of the aisle rocks, screaming her to hurry, holding the reins of her horse, smiling at her with the axe resting on his knees. The disappearance of the solar orb had obscured the water, now were becoming as deep as those eyes that haunted her. Iriel wanted to scream to pull out all those obsessive thoughts. Instead she dived into the water and began to swim.

It had been half an hour and the dwarves were already mounted around the camp. The first thing they did was to prepare everything for dinner. After lighting the fire started to cook a good string of sausages and several pieces of bacon. The dwarves do not take their eyes off the dinner they were preparing.

"Dinner is ready."

Bofur began handing out ration each. One dish was left over.

"Where is Rhein?" Bofur asked.

"He said he was going to take a walk."

"So as not to hurry will stay without eating. Here I see many hungry eyes staring at his plate."

"I'll go look for him."

Bilbo got up resolutely. Despite Rhein's refusal to accompany him, Bilbo wanted to be near him. He had saved his life, never going to forget this debt. He still felt guilty because of Rhein's wounds. If he hadn't gone into the forest to look for those blissful mushrooms ... if he had stayed all the time with the dwarves, Rhein wouldn't had to rescue him. Fortunately there was no tragedy occurred, but had been close. Bilbo wasn't going to forget his recklessness in quite some time.

Bilbo walked among the trees in search of his companion. It was quite long since gone. What if he had gone to faint? What if he had met any other hazard without them they'd known? His heart began to fidget and their furry feet quickened their pace. After passing through the maze of trunks, he arrived to a small clearing where lay a clear water lake. Amid those waters he found a slim silhouette. It was facing backwards and the water covered it to the waist. Her dark hair fell covering part of her back, showing a delicate figure. She tried to get a little closer to see better and then a branch creaked underfoot. The silhouette turned quickly toward him. Although her hair was completely covering her chest, she quickly covered her arms and letting out a scream dived into the water until the neck. The hobbit turned embarrassed, did not intend to violate the privacy of the lady, he wouldn't have come so close to have known it was a woman who was bathing.

"Ex.. excuse me, my apologies young lady ... I swear I did not mean to spy on you, I had no idea there was a woman in these spots."

Bilbo's face reddened at times, felt like the skin of his face was burning down his cheeks even though he had seen nothing indecorous. When he looked away from the lake, his eyes went to a piece of metal that glittered in the bushes. He moved to set aside the weeds and look better. Found a silver helmet and a mesh.

"It can't be ..."

Next, were bent the other garments of Rhein. His jacket, his shirt, his boots ... Now all fit in the mind of Bilbo. His confusion made him turn to look at her again.

"You're Rhein? Are you ... a woman?"

The girl nodded while most of her body was still in the water. A feeling of anguish began to invade her. She had been a fool to go into the lake so carelessly. She had exposed her secret.

At that moment they heard footsteps approaching at speed. Iriel looked both ways to see where she could hide, but found nothing. She looked Bilbo with pleading eyes.

"Please, don't betray me."

And with these words she took all the air that allowed her lungs and was completely submerged in the lake.

Kíli and Fíli came running through the trees and they bumped Bilbo. The hobbit pushed surreptitiously with his foot Rhein's clothes to hide in the bushes.

"What happened? We heard a woman scream"

"A woman?" The nervous hobbit laughed "Well I had to be me."

The two dwarves looked incredulous.

"There was a snake ... well, actually it was a branch, but I thought it was a snake and ..." He looked them embarrassed "I always so afraid of these bugs."

Fíli and Kíli laughed derisively by the explanation of the halfling but they continued checking around with the look.

"And Rhein?" Asked the blonde "You came to look for him, didn't you?"

Underwater, Iriel couldn't understand the conversation, but she could hear the distant murmur of the three voices. It seemed that they were the young nephews of the king, but she was not sure. The air was finishing. Some small bubbles rose to the surface. The Hobbit realized them.

"I haven't been able to find him." He replied as he walked toward the trees waiting for the brothers to follow him "He must have gone in another direction, can you help me?"

They nodded and began to follow the brush. Seconds after they were gone, Iriel violently broke the surface in search of oxygen desired. Her impulse to leave water splashed in all directions. She couldn't take it anymore.

She gasped for breath. Bilbo had granted her request, there was no one. It took a few seconds to recover her breath and exit the water. The limpid liquid ran down her skin to fall and melt into the ground, leaving a soft caress its wake. She walked into the bushes where her clothes was hidden. She rummaged her underwear to put it on. Then dressed with a thin cloth waiting for her skin to dry before putting on other clothes. The jacket and shirt were made of very thick material that if they soaked would take hours to dry again, which wouldn't be very comfortable for her, for it was better to wait.

That way Bilbo found her minutes later, covered only by a strap nightgown that covered half of her thighs while she bandaged the wounds of the knees. The halfling tried to cover his eyes with his arms but Iriel received him with a smile.

"Thanks for helping me."

"I owed you one. Well, I still owe it you ..." Corrected himself quickly. Hide her secret was not comparable to save him from being crushed to death between huge rocks and cold branches.

"All was a Gandalf's idea."

"Why am I not surprised ..." Bilbo knew well the cunning magician, his wise words were the main guilties of his current situation.

They were both talking a little longer in that place. Bilbo helped Iriel to bandage with arms and gave her a hand to get back her disguise. Both were happy for this unexpected encounter. Iriel felt a little freer to have shared her secret with anyone else, after the wizard's depart, she had lost her only accomplice, but now things had changed. She was glad that the whole group would have been precisely Bilbo who had discovered it, he was the person who could understand better what it was to be judged only by appearances, be considered inferior before demonstrating them her value. In turn, Bilbo also felt satisfied. Now he had the opportunity to help in some way to the person who had saved his life. Besides, the knowledge that Rhein were a woman had grown even more his admiration. And even though he would never admit in front of anyone,he was also relieved to discover that those warm arms that had made him feel so amazingly comfortable inside an embrace, belonged to no man.

"I think it's time for getting back, they might be concerned."

In the camp were starting to worry about the delay of the halflings. Kíli and Fíli had neither returned.

Thorin talked to Dwalin next to the fire.

"There is still something that worries me in that bounty. I know he was hiding us something important."

"But we cannot deny he has risked his life to save the halfling." Dwalin replied him "I don't know if there is a hidden reason behind this selfless action, but we can't deny him the merit."

"I will watch him closely while the magician is not among us." Thorin concluded with a stern look.

"If that is your wish, I will not remove him an eye from above."

Balin broke into the conversation.

"My dear Thorin, I think you see ghosts where there are none. I do not think the boy is going to do us any harm."

"I won't risk the fate of our people by promises of a magician on the fidelity of halflings. Formerly we trust the elves, and how paid us these traitors? Looking the other way." Thorin punched on earth. The dwarves who were talking around, turned surprised by the sudden anger of their leader. The halflings had arrived just in time to see the scene.

Balin turned to them and said, lowering his voice to his king, quietly.

"I agree with you, but remember that they aren't elves."

Thorin's anger began to decline after the wise words of his companion. Balin came to Bilbo and Iriel.

"Have you taken so that your dinner has cooled" said them setting the sausage plate with kindness "If you want more we can offer us a few pieces of bread."

"It won't be necessary. Thank you very much for your kindness" Iriel curtsied to the old dwarf, who sat down by the fire, next to his brother.

After finishing dinner, Fíli and Kíli stormed the camp. Their clothes were covered with branches and earth.

"Where will you go? We have a good time looking for you." They said in unison watching at the halflings.

Thorin gave them a look of reproach, as the suspect smile of his nephews indicated they had been making pranks. Bilbo had also learned to recognize their gestures, he called them to sit next to him and asked them quietly.

"Your clothes look horrible, what have you been doing really?"

Kíli smiled complicity, but Fíli covered his mouth while making sure that their uncle wasn't listening. Thorin had returned to the conversation with Dwalin and Balin.

"We've been hunting squirrels."

"They were very fast, but we are even more."

"Although the branches do not hold our weight as well as theirs." Both brothers began to laugh. Iriel and Bilbo also infected her laugh. That pair of brothers was a mess, much more naughty children who knew Bilbo in the Shire. However, it was nice to have such people in the group.

Was not yet midnight, but most of the dwarves prepared their sleeping bags. They had stopped to rest much sooner than expected because there was no other shelter in sight, but they were convinced that their leader would force them to get up very early to recover all the delay that took.

That night was uneventful. Nori and Bofur took charge of the guard. Iriel got no problem falling asleep, lying next to Bilbo, her new accomplice, and the young dwarves.

Any king invaded her dreams that night.


	6. Chapter 6: A friendly dwelling

I apologize for my delay. I've been very busy with my Spanish fics. I'm sorry. I'll try to translate the next chapter quicker.

Thanks to **EnixSkye** and **ThePhantomismyLove** for your reviews :D They make me very happy!*o*

After fights, it seems that an unexpected romance could wake up soon...

I hope your opinions and enjoy this chapter!

* * *

***~~~~~ CHAPTER 6: A FRIENDLY DWELLING ~~~~~***

The next few days proceeded smoothly. The group got up early and walked until the sun disappeared into the horizon, believed dangerous to continue walking in the dark. They moved fast, but not as much as their leader would have wanted, but he knew they shouldn't exhaust too much the ponies, they had many days to go before reaching that forgotten mountain.

The landscape that stretched around them was arid. The land over they walked was dry and didn't allow to emerge anything more than discolored bushes full of dry twigs which rustled under their steps. Grey and sharp rocks appeared occasionally splashing that ground, scattered, as if they had fallen from the sky in a capricious storm of stones. Some of them had served as a refuge for the dwarves, as there were no other places to hide in those desert lands.

After the incident with oliphants, the group only had 12 ponies and the Iriel's horse, so there were always two people who should share their mount. Although they had decided to take turns, Bilbo was one of those who used to volunteer to ride the Iriel's horse with her. Their friendship had been growing day by day, the rest of the dwarves attributed it to the dangerous experience they shared and the fact that both belong to the same race, but the real reason for this sincere friendship was the secret that both protected.

The march was nicer when it was entertained by the stories of the dwarves. Kíli and Fíli used to tell their punishable adventures, always making sure their uncle didn't listen them. Bofur also took every opportunity to decorate everyday stories with funny anecdotes. Iriel increasingly felt more comfortable among those dwarves, she listened them whenever she could, but she rarely participated in the talks. It was hard to maintain a false voice for long. The only one that she used to talk with, was the hobbit, and as usual they walked in the rear, if the girl made a mistake it wouldn't be discovered by the rest of the group.

That day got dark before the others because of the clouds that covered the sky. Only for a couple of hours they had passed noon, but under that gray sky, it looked like they were in the late hours of the evening. A fine and bother rain began to fall over them. The temperature had not changed, but the continuous rain was beginning to cool their bodies. Gradually its intensity grew. All tried to refuge under their coats, without much success. Bombur and Dori started sneezing and the old body of Balin trembled in spite of sharing mount with Thorin. The dwarf king looked Dwalin, who rode beside him. Dwalin also realized the efforts of his brother against cold and rain.

"We will stop until the rain ceases." Thorin announced turning to the rest of the group.

"Judging by the position of the clouds, it doesn't take much." Balin predicted.

"In this case our break will be brief. We will stop anyway."

Balin nodded thanks to Thorin. The age was taking its toll on his bones.

They tried to take shelter among the rocks. The protruding cornices were not too large, so everyone had to squeeze for the rain couldn't reach them. There was no shelter for animals, so poor animals were tied at a distance from the group, at the mercy of the tears of the clouds. Far from slowing down, now the sky was seized by some intense thunder, causing the rain get worse. The sky was getting darker showed only a distant lightning that illuminated around an instant. If they had had more space, they would have gladly lighted a fire to warm them up. Now they could only wait out.

It was Bofur, sitting next to Bilbo and Iriel, who started the conversation.

"Rhein, has the halfling told you yet, how he managed to avoid we became trolls' food?

Iriel shook her head and looked at the hobbit. Bilbo smiled with a mixture of modesty and satisfaction.

"Actually, Gandalf was who saved us to end that way."

Bilbo told how he had met those three huge and stupid trolls because of neglect of Kíli and Fíli with the horses. At this, Thorin glared his nephews. When Kíli and Fíli approached the group to ask for help to rescue Bilbo, they forgot to mention that it was their fault that the burglar had been involved in this mess. Kíli and Fíli trembled under the gaze of their uncle, who soon inflicted them a good blow on their heads. The whole group started laughing while Bilbo was still telling the story. At that time, nobody was sure how the whole group of dwarves had finished tied hand and foot while trolls were debating how should cook them. Bilbo thought gain time until the sunlight turned to stone those repulsive creatures, who seemed to have forgotten that the dangerous time of sunrise was already very close. Bilbo argued with trolls about their bad choice for dinner, because the dwarves were infested with parasites. With this innocent lie he had gained some valuable minutes for Gandalf arrived just in time, dividing a huge rock with his staff and thus letting the sun's rays reach the trolls, who became instantly stone statues. The dwarves laughed remembering this old story, Iriel started clapping her partner while the others cheered him.

"It's not such a big deal." Bilbo said trying in vain shut up his companions. "The best of that adventure was the beautiful swords we got."

Bilbo showed Iriel the little elvish sword that he had gotten into the cave where the trolls kept their loot. No one could deny that the steel of his sword reflected an impressive work that only elves were able to get. Thorin also drew his sword to show it to the group. Although he had been tempted to reject the weapon when he knew its origin, the magician had assured him he wouldn't find a steel better. He need all the help available to succeed in the mission he intended to carry out, if an elven sword would help him, he had no choice but to accept it.

Despite the dim light of the storm let out, it was appreciated the careful engravings on elven swords. These metal sheets reflected the gray clouds that covered them. It was at that moment, under the watchful eye of admiration of all, as the blade began to glow with a piercing blue light.

Iriel had read about the magical properties of the elven swords, but never had one within reach. That glow could only mean one thing: they were not alone.

Thorin was the first to get up to see its shine. His body tensed at that time. He knew what was telling him his sword. There were enemies nearby.

Kíli and Fili rose to look among the rocks, they had the best view of the group. They saw several wargs running in groups from different directions. They carried on their backs armed orcs. They were still quite a distance, but would soon reach them. Outnumbered them. The dwarves looked each other worried. If they went out of their hiding place, they reveal them their positions, but if they were there, would be surrounded with no escape.

They could not stay there waiting. Thorin was giving instructions when a powerful lightning fell from the sky in the direction of the mounts. The lightning struck the rock and set fire to the ropes with which they were tied. The animals panicked and ran in all directions. They collided with each, galloped towards dwarves where, and were nearly to rush against them. In just a few seconds of chaos, each walked away in one direction, disappearing into the storm. They had run out transportation.

The disturbed neighs had alerted the orcs, who clung fiercely to the neck of the wargs and forced them to change direction. The dwarves had to immediately run away as fast as their short legs would allow them.

Everyone started running not sure where, dodging rocks and trying to mislead the orcs. Kíli climbed onto one enormous stone and started shooting them with his bow. Despite the rain and distance, hit a couple of orcs and several wargs, who stumbled throwing their riders. Thorin ordered his nephew to follow them. Amid those shadows Iriel saw a whitish one moving at high speed. Her horse was trying to mislead the wargs. Then she also saw running some of the ponies which had escaped. The wargs began to split to follow them, one of them reached one, launched it a deadly bite. Everyone could hear the agony of the animal, but they couldn't help. The orcs were shortening their land and not take too long to catch them up.

Some were tempted to turn around and face them, but Thorin ordered to proceed running, he didn't want to lose any of his men because of heroic actions. Iriel ran as fast as she could, without losing sight of her horse and feeling her heart about to leave her chest. She wanted to scream the animal to flee away, to leave her and be saved, but the race was leaving her breathless and couldn't scream. She prayed that the horse managed to escape from those ferocious creatures.

Before them lay a group of rocks in a semicircle. Iriel seemed to see a deep hole in the center of the semicircle. The strength of the dwarves was running out, their steps began to be slower and the sweat of their faces were mingled with the rain falling on them. Bilbo also was staying behind. Thorin looked at his companions and drew his weapons, everything pointed to that he would use them soon. He held the axe with the left hand and the elven sword with the right and kept running. Iriel touched her belt and brushed Memphis with her fingers. Soon would need it.

Just when the dwarves were to become that handful of rocks in the scene of their fateful battle, a lightning fell there, harder than any other. But it wasn't any lightning, from sparks and shadows a pointed blue hat stood above.

"Gandalf!" Bilbo shouted hopefully.

The magician held his elvish sword and his cane.

"Fast! Come here!" The magician pointed a hole that the rocks hid under his feet.

The dwarves pressured the march making a last effort. Thorin stood by the entrance to help to enter all his companions. Several orcs were hot on the heels of them and many others followed them fiercely. Kíli let fly several arrows towards who were closer, giving few precious seconds to her retarded fellows. Thorin drove his sword into a warg that pounced on him without rider and fell into the hole with the sword into its body. The rest of his companions rushed in to finish off the beast. As soon as everyone was inside that hole, a rain of arrows fell upon their enemies from the address where Gandalf had appeared. They waited in silence at the shelter, weapons in hand, ready to kill whoever put them ahead. Outside there was only the sound of the rain, hundreds of arrows flying through the air and the screams and angry roars of the orcs and their pets. The corpse of an orc rolled down that hole. He had an arrow in the forehead. Thorin bent down to examine it.

"These arrows are Elvish" he said throwing it with contempt. Then he looked Gandalf questioningly. The magician preferred to look the other way.

The battle shouts seemed off on the outside, the orcs who had survived were withdrawing because of this unexpected counterattack. Dwalin turned to examine the underground cave where they had hidden. Seemed to lead to a distant place. Gandalf looked Thorin and started down the narrow hallway. The dwarf frowned, he suspected to where the underground led to , but he began to walk like the rest of his companions. Bilbo was immensely happy for the meeting again with the old wizard. Iriel remained concerned about his horse, tried to sharpen her hearing before getting in that passage, but she heard nothing.

They walked for at least half an hour for that tunnel underground of soil and rock. A little light filtered through the ceiling and water drop splashing them. They were tired from the run and the narrow corridor seemed endless not help lift their spirits. Finally the road was widened and reached the exit of the tunnel. It had stopped raining and the shy sun's rays stretched across the clear sky showed them a landscape whose beauty would take a long time to forget. It was the last friend stronghold would find before entering the Misty Mountains.

"Imladris" Gandalf said savoring the beauty of these words.

"Rivendell" Bilbo replied with sparkling eyes. He had read about the beauty of the elven city, but no description did justice to the astonishing landscape before his eyes. The city was born in a beautiful valley between the rocks, the lush vegetation and pure waterfalls falling from the mountains. The Bruinen river crossed the deep valley nourishing of life its vegetation. The sophisticated architecture of the elves had cut the rocks and carved the wood giving the curved and characteristic aspect of their ornamentation. Everything seemed lighter on the delicate carving of the elves.

They advanced by those elegant bridges leading into the city. Bilbo and Iriel admired every detail they had at their disposal, while the dwarves walked disdainfully and looked askance at everything around them. Who was definitely more uncomfortable in that place was the king of the dwarves, but made great efforts to hide it, because the magician had led them there, away from the danger. He could not deny that he had returned to save their lives.

When the dwarves arrived to the town they stood in a circular plaza. Several elves came to greet them with sure steps.

"Let me talk." The wizard whispered to see the rude manners of their companions.

A young elf welcomed them and asked them what was the reason for their visit. He was accompanied by a woman elf and another elf, both looked the dwarves with peculiarity, who seemed very small from their perspective. The dwarves weren't taken very well that look of superiority, but Thorin restrained them.

"We came to talk to your Lord Elrond" Gandalf said showing a little bow.

"I'm afraid we cannot give pleasure to you. Our Lord isn't here right now."

Gandalf gave a sly smile. Some hooves were heard from another entrance to the city. Everyone turned in that direction. A group of armed elves approached on horseback. They rode in perfect harmony with their body straight and aligned carrying their banners. Gandalf recognized his old friend among them.

Elrond down nimbly from de horse to greet Gandalf and struck up a conversation with him in _Sindarin_. Dwarves found offensive that the Elf's Lord excluded them from the conversation using a language they didn't know and they demonstrated their annoyance clutching their weapons. The horsemen who were still riding, perceived this signal of confrontation and began to surround them. Gandalf and Elrond turned to all of them to stop the dispute. Then he realized that another small group of elves were approaching towards them too. Among the elegant horses of the elves , several frightened ponies put out wearing backpacks and a silvered horse between them. Iriel could hold herself back after seeing her horse and ran toward it. The horse did the same and all present could see the emotional meeting between the animal and the bounty hunter. The dwarves realized that this group of elves had been those who had helped them to fight against the orcs who pursued them, so they relaxed their defiant attitude and got relieved to recover some of their mounts with their belongings. This time, Elrond spoke in the common tongue to their guests.

"I welcome you to my home. Here you will be offered throughout the meal and rest you need, my dear dwarves. It is an honor for us to enjoy the company of the descendents of the line of Durin and their friends.

Thorin wanted to rebuke these words of hospitality, but realizing Balin's hand on his shoulder stopped himself, and bowed his head formally. He would show good manners to those elves, but their distrust and resentment would not change whatever they did.

Elrond placed a hand on the back of the magician and turned back to him in the language of the elves.

"I hope that you can then tell me what issues you bring to this group of dwarves and why you have let interfere a halfling and a woman disguised as a warrior."

Gandalf gave a tiny little cough discomfort. Nothing escaped to this wise elf.

Accompanying guests to their rooms and they tended them dry clothes to could be changed, but they all refused. They preferred to continue with their wet clothes before wearing those elvish repellents tunics. What wasn't been rejected was the succulent food they offered. In minutes, the plates were emptied and the exquisite delicacies of the table were declining at alarming speed. Well, not all. Everything looked green and healthy was rejected by the dwarves, an opportunity that were advantaged by Bilbo and Iriel for enjoying a more varied diet than in recent weeks. The evening fell fast and the dwarves were talking and laughing in one of the spacious rooms that they had been offered. But Bilbo and Iriel were tired and knew they would not have many opportunities to rest in a place as welcoming as this one. A soft and dry bed was a luxury they did not enjoy while. A young brown-haired elf accompanied them to the room they had prepared for the halflings. It was a little further away that the rooms where the dwarves would rest , so they could have a quiet night. The melody of a harp and flute reached their ears while walking on those oval wooden frames. Finally got to the room they had prepared.

It was a refined circular room with a large balcony that overlooked one of the waterfalls of the mountain. From the balcony descended a spiral staircase of white wood, leading down to a beautiful garden. Iriel could barely contain the excitement of all the wonders that lay before her. The woman elf let them alone so they will accommodate. The room was simple. It had a couple of beds next to the balcony. A delicate wooden table, white as the rest of the walls, was supported next to two chairs of the same features. Besides, it was a door leading to a small bathroom. Iriel focused her attention on an ostentatious wardrobe that occupied one wall of the room. She went to open it and let out a sigh of emotion. Inside were several elvish dresses and a turquoise tunic for the hobbit.

"I think someone else has noticed your secret. I suspect that's why we were given a room so far"

Iriel reached out her hand to caress that fabric. It was so soft. She picked up a lavender dress and examined it more closely. It was embroidered with silvered threads.

"Let's try it, I am sure it will suit you to perfection."

Iriel looked him biting her lips naughtily. She was dying to try it. She was tired of that metal costume and she often imagined herself wearing any female clothes, but this dress elvish was much more than she could wish. She took the dress and hurried into the bathroom with it. First, she made the most of the place to take a shower, had spent many days of travel with these clothes and she didn't it.

She quickly put that wonder on her skin. She came to the room for the hobbit would give his opinion. Bilbo was speechless when she appeared. The dress seemed to have been made to her measure. The dress fell fitting the limits of her silhouette. It had an elegant slit in the chest adorned by small amethyst stones, whose deep violet colour stood out with soft lavender of the clothing. The dress was buttoned at the neck, exposing her shoulders, but her arms were covered with transparent clothing embroidered with silver threads. The sleeves ended with triangular-shaped and covered her hands to the height of her fingers. This area also was adorned with small gems. The rest of the dress fit perfectly to her body, highlighting her narrow waist, just below it the dress falling widened in all directions. The only thing that failed was the length, so at least one hand dragged on the ground. Iriel looked Bilbo waiting for his reply, but the hobbit was speechless. He had forgotten the beautiful face of the girl when he stared her covered by a nightgown, full of wounds. Now with that dress looked like a real princess. It was difficult to imagine that this girl took many days traveling with them under a metal mask.

"What matter? Don't I look nice?" The young said worried for the silence of her friend.

"No ... what will! ... on the contrary, you se… seem look like as an elf princess. " He answered stuttering. Iriel blushed at the comment. Then the hobbit stood up and began rummaging through the drawers in the room. Found a small silver diadem. "That'll be better." And he handed it smiling.

Iriel took that delicate jewel with both hands and placed throwing back her bangs. Thus, her light eyes stood out even more on her face.

Iriel appeared at the balcony. The moon had appeared in the sky, its silvery brilliance made even more beautiful, if that was possible, the white wood that decorated railing. The spiral staircase seemed to be calling her. She turned again to look at the hobbit, who guessed the intentions of her pleading eyes.

"If you want this so much, I don't understand why you shouldn't go for a ride. No one will recognize you with that aspect, and I'm sure the dwarves did not peer into the streets of this beautiful only have fun eating and making a fuss."

Iriel smiled at her partner and started to do what her heart was begging and screaming. It was the first time she was under the cover of an Elvish city and wanted to explore every corner. She took off her boots and walked barefoot. She grabbed the dress lifting the part which was in excess and under the stairs carefully. Down to the beautiful garden which spread beneath her balcony. The green blanket was covered with hundreds of white flowers, that shone even in the moonlight. She bent to pick one and put it in her hair. She walked by this place, the grass caressed her feet, it was nice to walk like this. The more was entering, felt more captivated by that peaceful place. It was as if there were no concerns on those walls.

She seemed heard the murmur of falling water. A warm feeling went through her chest, remembering her beloved waterfall, the one that covered the entrance to her home. She walked in search of this familiar sound.

On the other way, the dwarves continued their revelry. They had managed that elves served them some alcohol. Bombur was eating everything at his disposal, so much, that he finished breaking the chair where he was. The furniture of the elves weren't used to bear such burden. Only a dwarf sat frowning.

His companions had managed to block out their surroundings and enjoy a protected rest, but he was not able to. All around reminded him of the betrayal they had suffered, so he couldn't relax. He retired to the dependencies which elves had offered them and decided to take a bath. The contact with fresh water on his skin relaxed him a little, but still felt uncomfortable. He dressed only with his blue tunic, his belt and his heavy boots, and left his weapons and his fur coat on the bed. Still with wet hair, he decided to take a walk, maybe the night wind appease get his thoughts.

The caprice of fate, or perhaps the whim of luck, guided his steps to that hidden pond, where he wouldn't be alone.


	7. Chapter 7: A night under the Moonlight

Here I let you a poetic and romantic chapter ^^

The song which Iriel sings is based on this:

_Truth_, from _Ga In_ (a corean singer)

It's very beautiful, you can listen it here:

Youtube, **/watch?v=YwTV-pPwBRM**

I hope enjoy the reading. Don't forget your reviews! :D Thanks!

* * *

***~~~~ CHAPTER 7: A NIGHT UNDER THE MOONLIGHT ~~~~***

The sound of falling water was what guided Iriel's steps. In front of her was rushing a stunning waterfall. Their pure waters fell gently, almost as if that element floating in the air. Water contacted the ground giving shape to a small pond surrounded by white stones. They were carved by elves turning them into round pieces with wild leaves carved on its surface. Together delimited the pond, giving it the shape of a teardrop. The pond wasn't very deep, Iriel considered the water would come until to the knees. On the surface, there were water lilies floating in every colour. White, pink, yellow ... but the real brilliance of colours couldn't be seen in the dim light of the moon and stars. A gentle breeze rippled the surface of the pond drawing delicate waves that moved towards the mountain. Iriel closed her eyes and breathed deeply inside wanting to absorb all the wonders that offered that earthly paradise. A fresh and clean aroma seemed to clear her lungs as she sat on the edge of the pond. The incessant and soft sound of water rocked her ears, like a gentle melody dancing inside her heart. She had never felt so much peace around. She opened her eyes to look at the sky. The full moon looked her proudly, showing its most beautiful side. At that time, the human face of the woman who had brought her to the world, came into her mind, smiling. She smiled remembering the pleasant evenings of her childhood she had lived with her. A winding cloud covered then the moon, like a thick blanket that obscured the night.

Thorin walked through those curved bridges. He wanted get away from that place so much as he could, but the more he walked, more got into the heart of that essence elven he hated. The fruity liqueur of elves which he had tasted at dinner was causing him headaches. Maybe it hadn't been a good idea to repeat a second and third drink. His moodiness within those walls did him to drink more than usual and now beginning to be a little shaky and felt his body fairly lethargic. Was strange that the effect of the drink were manifesting so long then, just while he walked under these curved structures. He felt a little dizzy after seeing how the curves twisted. Perhaps the lack of rest, and sometimes food, for the last few weeks were the cause of this heady status of his body. When he was about to turn around at that bridge, he could make out a waterfall in the distance. He thought it might be a good place to unwind; he wanted to cool off his forehead and neck with a little fresh water. As he approached there, he saw a silhouette on the verge of that crystal pond. He hid behind a marble statue to prevent the meeting, the last thing he wanted was to talk with an elf. He sharpened his eyes to that shadow, trying to scrutinize it in the dark. The veil covering the moon got rid pushed by the wind. That unknown shadow became a beautiful woman.

She was dressed as a woman elf, but didn't seem to be one of them. At least she didn't give off that uncomfortable essence so much disturbed the dwarf king. She lay with closed eyes, and smiled. Suddenly that smile away all his fears and concerns, as an innocent spell, making even the annoying dizziness disappeared surrounding him. When the girl opened her eyes, the heart of that dwarf paused for a moment. Those eyes reflected the coolness of mountain's water. They seemed to have drunk the brightness of stars. Despite being quite a distance, he could distinguish them clearly. At that time, the girl got up resolutely, placed her bare feet on those rocks and looking at the moon began singing with a sweet voice. Those blue eyes became the only witnesses of the scene.

While Iriel ran briefly the memories of her childhood, came to her mind a song which her mother used to sing her as a child. It was a beautiful melody with a sad message, but it had always fascinated her. At that time she felt like singing. She stood up, and looking askance at the waterfall, raised her voice with the wind and water as accompaniment.

_Whenever possible, you must believe in dreams  
enjoying them each moment,  
until they eventually fade.  
Wilted, without knowing why  
I will protect this promise,  
looking for the origin of my broken memories,  
wrapped in the solitude that they have left me._

The dwarf was so mesmerized by her words as by the sound of her voice. The wind was blowing harder now, as encouraged by the melody of this mysterious woman. A sudden sadness took over the girl's eyes. Her lips pronounced the stanza which touched her most.

_Just were you and me  
a coincidence that the time gathered.  
Between us,  
no destination in any way._

_The only truth  
is that I haven't forgotten you  
I can still hear your voice.  
The sweetness is an illusion,  
the world has a bitter taste._

Without knowing why, Thorin felt a twinge in his chest. He felt as if he owned the sad message, as if it were part of a destiny that had given him back. Suddenly, he returned to the place which often reminded his nightmares. Huge fragments of stone collapsing everywhere, hundreds of gold coins released in the air, banners scorched by flames, kids screaming around, bodies of faithful warriors crushed in the rubble and finally those eyes like a snake, proclaiming all he had . Memories of that fateful day in which he lost Erebor and the dragon Smaug stole all that he and his people possessed, not ever cease to haunt him. The anger began to invade him, this dark feeling emerging from the depths of his heart, burning his chest. His body began to shake.

_Whenever fears enveloped me  
your voice protected me,  
looking at you made me happy,  
But now, none of that matters._

_So many feelings inside me,  
Have you ever understood only one?,  
Did my words meant something to you?  
My wounded heart wants ask you  
if at least, you understood my pain._

When he thought he was going to lose the good sense, the melody of this woman returned him back to the world, and gradually the darkness that enveloped his heart began to dissipate. He was still gasping for breath when his trembling body staggered hitting the statue, revealing his position.

Iriel heard a noise behind her and her song was cut between her lips. She turned sharply just in time to see a shadow coming from behind the statue. The impulsivity of rotation caused she stepped the excess fabric of the dress, sliding and falling back into the water with a gasp. Just a second later she was sitting in the middle of the pond, with water covering her up to her elbows, waist and legs except for the knees. The fall also had water splashed her hair and part of her chest. Iriel stayed paralyzed in the middle of the pond, not by fear, but because she recognized the figure that had startled her. What was _he_ doing there? Thorin walked steadily, trying to control a body which not obeyed him too well. He held her out a hand with tenderness.

"I'm sorry for causing you this unfortunate accident, it was never my intention to scare you."

Iriel accepted that warm hand. Only the touch of their skin caused both a slight tingling. The dwarf gently squeezed his hand to help her up and out of the water. They were both observed a few seconds before letting go. It seemed that the two had fallen prey to a spell, a spell which focused on their looks. It was the first time Iriel was not intimidated by those deep eyes as she looked ahead. The reason said to her that every second she kept her eyes over him, she were dangerously exposed to be recognized, but did not care. Thorin released her hand and walked to a small fountain that was filled with pond water. His throat was dry. Iriel took advantage of this moment to try to get ready a little her hairs and dress, didn't want to show herself to the dwarf like this, look as disastrous.

The dwarf came back to her with the intention of saying something. Just then, hundreds of little green balls began to glow around her, suspended in the air at different heights. Both dodged their eyes to observe this strange phenomenon. Iriel realized what was happening. They were fireflies. Tens of fireflies glow had lit their magical flying around to practice their particular courtship. Those insects helped them to catch further into the mysterious spell of the night. Silence reigned around, they only could hear the sound of the waterfall behind them, as perpetuating a charm that attracted them slowly. The world also seemed to stop around them, as if it had stopped spinning underfoot. None dared to utter a word to not break the magical moment. Do not even dare to move for fear that this good feeling broke into pieces. Iriel looked up and down the body of the dwarf. Never before she had seen him without the fur coat, the blue tunic that fell over his body made him even more attractive, emphasizing subtly his powerful muscles. His hair was wet, like hers. Suddenly, she realized that she was being examined too. Thorin's eyes pointed then to her face with a wistful glow. The dwarf couldn't look away from her lips.

Iriel suddenly felt her face lit up, her breathing started to become awkward. She had a lump strangling her throat. She wanted to step back to give him back, but the dwarf was faster. Before she had moved, the dwarf was stroking her cheek with the hand that had helped her out of the water. His fingers were much softer than corresponding a warrior of his standing. They fiddled with her cheeks until they came to caress her lips. That simple gesture shook the body of the girl, who began to breathe harder still. Her heart started pounding her chest violently. She felt like the dress clung to her skin even more because of the rise in temperature that her body was experiencing.

The wind slipped between dwarf's hairs. Iriel felt like caress them, but her body was unable to obey a single order, she was trapped by the presence of this lonely king without kingdom.

Thorin's body slowly began to lean forward. Then, Iriel was able to take control of one of her arms and touching his skin. She caressed his cheek as sweetly as she could, making the dwarf stopped briefly. She had inherited her mother's hands, delicate human hands now slid over the silky beard of the dwarf. His touch was as nice as caressing the grass during a spring morning. After a few seconds of quiet, the dwarf tilted his body again, this time approaching his face faster. His lips were about to touch hers. She could feel his breath on her skin. She felt a light touch on them. The king's lips were caressing hers, timidly, as if one wrong move could end it all. Their hands caressed the cheek of the other, to the beat of their lips. Almost simultaneously she felt that the other hand of the dwarf was holding her waist, pulling her into his body sensually. Thorin was then allowed to completely merge the girl's lips with his with a deep kiss.

It was that intense contact that triggered something inside Iriel, making her eyes opened wide.

The taste of those sweet lips was what sparked her judgement and cleared of that illusion. What was it she was doing? What was supposed to be playing? If continued drifting, that game would trap her soul to a place that would be difficult to escape. He jerked away from the lips of dwarf and turned away from his body.

"I'm sorry"

They were the only weak words she uttered just before began running and go from there as fast as she could. The dwarf didn't have time to react, when he wanted to turn around there was no trace of her, just the scent of her hair lay on the environment.

_Disappear_.

Yes, that was what she wanted at that moment. Fade away, away from there, close her eyes and wake up on those fluffy pillows that the elves had offered her. But no, she had been a fool to venture out of that comfortable room with her secret exposed. Again and again her insatiable curiosity became her undoing.

Thorin stood there, not moving, trying to understand why his body had reacted like this to a stranger. What was this strange feeling? He was not used to treat women like this. Not that he doesn't wish them, is that he had more important matters to take care of before going to pleasure and desire. He had responsibilities and the heavy burden he bore not allowed him to take even one time to satisfy the carnal desires he possessed as any other man. No. There would be time to worry about such trivialities when he met on his throne of Erebor, with Smaug's head hanging on his walls.

What he had most difficulty to understand, was the sudden and intense attraction that had seized him, incapacitating him to control his body at these primitive desires. What had caused this irresponsible emotion? Does alcohol? Does the influence of the moon? Do fireflies? Does the aura of that sad and the lonely melody? Was the purity of the eyes that had been transferred him to the soul?

He continued meditating with himself, as if the answer was found in a hidden corner of his interior. Who was this mysterious woman? The efforts of his mind began to fatigue him and the feeling of instability returned to take over his body. His eyes began to blur. He was confused. He started walking back to his room. The memories of the woman began to fade. The sound of her voice, the touch of her skin, the scent of her hair. All mingled. Had it really happened? Or were his imagination and alcohol which had played a trick on that damned shelter of elves? Now the memory seemed distant and fuzzy. He cursed elves in _khuzdul_ and crawled to his room.

Iriel ran down the roads at high speed, holding the dress to avoid tripping over it, as she fought back tears that were determined to emerge. She had been a stupid. How had she let that situation get this far? Now of course she would be unable to ward off the dwarf from her thoughts. How would dare to look from now on? How would she get to hide her identity? She had enough concerns as to add extra problem. But in her heart Iriel knew that was not the real problem. The real problem was one that did not want to admit.

She knew it. Long ago the curiosity with which she watched the dwarf had become something else. She knew it but would not admit it, she knew that when she did, she will fall prey to an irresistible network absorb her mind and heart. She couldn't do it, she _shouldn't_ admit that she had fallen in love with that proud dwarf.

She managed to reach the spiral staircase before her tears made their way between her eyes. She went up through them quickly for fear that dwarf had decided to follow her, but his body hadn't made a move to move before her flight. She nearly tripped over those steps and fell. At that time she held tightly to the handrail and lay on it for a few seconds, trying to catch her breath. With a little more calm, she climbed the last few steps that separated the balcony. Her irregular breathing woke up the hobbit to enter the room. He observed her disheveled, breathless and with her dress soaked. He wanted to ask what had happened.

"What did you ...?"

He couldn't finish the sentence because the girl had dropped hard on the bed, face down, hugging pillow under her body and burying her head in it. Her tears began to well up in silence. A part of her, hated herself for having fled there, depriving her of those moments of happiness under his arms. Other part, which whispered her with a weaker voice, it said she had been right to reject him, otherwise she would have succumbed to the desire and her heart would have suffered the consequences. With these opposing thoughts and silent tears she finally fell asleep.

The next morning the scene seemed to have become a distant memory. However, Iriel didn't want to get up, not ready to face the world. Bilbo looked at her sadly, he didn't know what had happened to his mate, but it shouldn't have been any good. He didn't dare to wake her up, so he went to the balcony in silence to admire the scenery. He took out his pipe to smoke under that cheerful morning. He tucked his lips to form a circle of smoke floated away through the air. Another circle, rose even bigger next to his. Bilbo looked down. Gandalf was at the foot of the stairs, smoking his long pipe. He moved his arm for the hobbit down. Bilbo went back into the room. It was time to wake the girl.

"Rhein ... "he said touching softly her shoulder "Gandalf has come to call us. They are waiting us. "

Iriel awoke after feeling the hand of the hobbit on her skin. It was hard to leave the attractive network of her dreams. A sudden sore throat helped her fully awake. She had fallen asleep with wet clothes and the balcony's doors opened. She was sure she had a cold. Also she had a headache. As a child she always had it after crying. She rubbed her face trying to erase the traces of the tears that had dried hours ago. She got up slowly, she knew that they were waiting her, but she had no desire to meet anyone. She took her clothes to the bathroom and began to cover that piece by piece with metallic costume. Maybe those thick layers will result quite convenient that day, did not want anyone to see her face. For the first time, put her on the helmet and thanked the mesh, but paused for a moment to caress her lips. She shook her head at her stupidity and covered quickly with that mask.

Bilbo was waiting her for some time. She walked behind him to meet the wizard. The three walked under the watchful eyes of the elves of the place. Some remained immersed in their matters, but others don't even bother to pretend that they were looking them. They arrived to a porch where the rest of the dwarves waited them sitting. The leaves of the trees fell on those wooden benches. A circular table stood in the center. Iriel couldn't avoid a cold chill when she saw Thorin sitting there. The dwarf seemed to be the same as any other day, with a straight face. Her heart began to race as she remembered the touch of his lips. She decided to sit as far as she could from his presence, along with Bilbo and Óin. Neither wanted to be near his nephews, were too shrewd not to realize how uncomfortable his beloved bounty hunter felt.

The meeting began with Gandalf's words. Iriel lent her full attention to the magician. She wanted to know what new information had achieved during his absence. It was a good way to distract herself from her feelings.

"We need help from Elrond to take back Erebor."

"I won't let the elves meddling in the matters of my people" Thorin answered with rude manners, almost spitting on the word 'elves'.

"Do not let your stubbornness smearing your judgment, Thorin Oakenshield. We have a map that does not know how to interpret and the key to a door whose whereabouts is unknown." Gandalf tried to soften a bit the tone of her voice to talk to the dwarf. "We need the wisdom of others to continue on our way. Let me talk to him, do not disclose our intentions."

Thorin considered the words of the magician. Despite his refusal to cooperate with the elves, it was true that they were quite lost. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay, but I want to be in that conversation. We will not disclose more than is absolutely necessary."

Gandalf was a little surprised at how quickly the dwarf had given in. He was something different that morning, as a little distracted, with defenses less ferrous.

"Elrond has business to attend to today, we will talk to him at nightfall. We should take a few days to rest here. You wear a lot of time traveling and sleeping between rock and soil. We await longer hours and harder day's journeys still until our adventure comes to its end ... "

Thorin interrupted the speech of the magician.

"Today we will rest here, but no more will delay our expedition. We leave at dawn, with or without answers."

The dwarves' meeting concluded after the last words of their leader. The dwarves got up and started talking about what to do during that day of rest.

Iriel approached Gandalf, who had departed from the group.

"Gandalf, what have you discovered about werewolves ...?

The magician put his finger to his mouth to shut her up and came over to whisper in her ear.

"Dear, not pronounce that dark threat in a place like this. What I have discovered is my business and the matter of White Council, with whom I will meet tomorrow." And giving her a little slap on the back, he changed the subject "Well, how about during my absence?, Have you got used to these stubborn dwarves yet?"

Iriel swallowed.

"Not at all." Her answer was honest, she knew she couldn't mislead the magician. The magician laughed and grabbed her shoulder.

"To be honest, me neither. But their hearts are brave and honest and that's what counts. From what I've talked to Bilbo, you seem to have been well accepted these days." And looking around to make sure there was no one to eavesdrop the conversation, he continued "I'm glad that the hobbit will be helping to keep your secret."

Yes, now even she thought quite convenient refuge in an identity different than her own. The wizard strode leaning on his cane. Iriel looked back to the dwarves. They were scattered in groups, each immersed in a distraction. She saw Thorin walking with Dwalin. She knew the tattooed dwarf was very confident with the king, maybe if she approached, could hear what they were saying.

Iriel managed to get a position near where they had stopped to talk without being appreciated her presence. She heard the deep voice of Dwalin.

- You seem distracted this morning, what do you care?

- Nothing ... is ... this place - he say, pointing to everything around him - I feel very uncomfortable when I see the long faces of the elves. Their looks of superiority, their faces blank, their prim gestures under those long robes. I can't help remember how they left in that bloody battle against the flames.

- I don't feel comfortable under their presence too, but that was not what I meant.

Thorin could not hide anything from Dwalin, took too much time together.

- Last night ... I ... - the dwarf had trouble choosing the words - I had a strange dream that I cannot shake of the head.

- A dream?

- Yes, a dream. The liqueur of dinner stirred my stomach and my thoughts. - Said rubbing his forehead grumpy. He growled. - Do not really remember what happened, but I have a strange feeling that I cannot get the head.

Dwalin laughed. Thorin looked surprised.

- Nothing like a good glass of dwarf's beer to ward off problems. These smug elves have no idea of what is good. Come, I kept some bottles if the opportunity arose. Let's see if fortune has smiled upon us and still are among the few packs that have been saved from our ponies. - Thorin grabbed by the shoulder and led him away. Thorin thanked the comfort of his partner.

A dream

Iriel repeated those words in her mind over and over again. The dwarf thought it was all an illusion. A small flame in her heart went out to find out this information, but another part was relieved. Perhaps it was better that way, forgetting that night had existed and continues with their mission.

Only one thing left to do. Forget the sooner the delicious taste of those arrogant lips.


End file.
